Kind of a thing
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: A un moment donné, Stiles devint le seul ami de Derek. Comment cela a commencé ? Et aussi... le shérif Stilinski.
1. Nouvelle amitié

**Hellooooooo mes loulous !**

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà pour une nouvelle année, une nouvelle trad.**

**Ceux qui me suivent sur ma page Facebook, savent que cette année les choses vont un peu changer. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, le rythme de publication va changer. Je sais que l'année dernière j'essayais (et le terme est plus que véridique) de poster toutes les deux semaines. Mais je n'y arrivais pas très bien, il y a des semaines où je n'arrivais pas à poster et certains chapitres n'étaient pas très bien corrigés ou traduits. Donc pour cette nouvelle année, pas de promesse de rythme régulier malheureusement. Sachez que j'ai quelques chapitres en rab mais que je vais les poster quand j'aurais le temps de bien les relire et de ne pas les poster dans la précipitation.**

**Donc me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire écrite par hannah_baker (attention elle met un point d'honneur à préciser qu'elle utilise ce pseudo depuis plus longtemps que le livre ou la série 13 reasons why)**

**Donc cette histoire a été écrite par hannah_baker qui m'a donné l'autorisation pour la traduire.**

**Pairing : Sterek, Scallison**

**Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à hannah_baker.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Perdre son téléphone était vraiment lassant. Il était toujours hors de sa poche, il avait le besoin constant de rechercher quelque chose, que ce soit une information importante ou non. Et puis, il était distrait, il le posait quelque part et réalisait qu'il ne l'avait plus 20 minutes plus tard.

« Mec, tu pourrais juste envoyer un message à Derek pour savoir si mon téléphone est chez lui ? Je ne le trouve nul part dans la Jeep » demanda Stiles à Scott devant la maison de celui-ci avant qu'il ne laisse Scott sortir de sa voiture. Il était contorsionné, à moitié en dessous du volant, le siège conducteur reculé à fond, essayant de trouver son téléphone à tâtons.

« Je vais pas envoyer un message à Derek » dit Scott « Je viens juste de passer une heure avec lui. Je vais pas prolonger une seule interaction avec lui »

Stiles soupira « Très bien » dit-il en se glissant à nouveau dans son siège avant d'arracher le téléphone des mains de Scott. Il chercha dans ses contacts jusqu'au D et décida de laisser tomber le SMS pour au final, l'appeler.

« Quoi Scott ? » claqua Derek après la première sonnerie et Stiles se sentit physiquement interloqué comme si, même à travers le téléphone, Derek était juste devant son nez avec ses yeux menaçants.

« C'est Stiles. Je me demandais si mon téléphone était toujours chez toi ? » Il attendit un instant alors qu'il assumait que Derek était en train de le chercher dans le salon.

« Il est là » dit-il et il raccrocha.

« Quel rayon de soleil » dit Scott en ouvrant la porte passager « Je n'y retourne pas avec toi. Bonne chance » indiqua-t-il en reprenant son téléphone et en se glissant hors de la Jeep. Stiles bouda tout seul pendant un moment avant de faire demi tour avec sa voiture et de se diriger à nouveau vers la route qui menait aux bois.

En fait, Stiles aimait bien les bois. Beacon Hills n'était pas une région très belle, les bois étaient vraiment la seule chose qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa mère dans les bois quand il était enfant. Ça le fit sourire de penser à elle et honnêtement, cela rendit le trajet vers la maison de Derek pas aussi intimidant que ça aurait pu l'être.

Il se gara devant la maison de Derek et sortit de sa Jeep avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il était à environ 2 centimètres de sa voiture quand Derek apparut juste devant lui, le téléphone de Stiles dans la main. Il faisait ce truc avec ses sourcils (il ruminait) et il était en débardeur bien qu'il faisait assez froid dehors. Stiles frissonna dans ses couches de vêtements.

« Arrête de laisser ta merde ici » dit-il avant de faire volte face et de retourner à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta quand il arriva au pied des escaliers du porche « C'est quoi ton numéro en passant ? » demanda-t-il en sortant son propre téléphone. Le visage de Stiles se tordit en une expression interrogative et Derek haussa les sourcils d'impatience. Stiles énuméra son numéro.

Derek tapa sur son téléphone pendant un peu plus longtemps et Stiles sentit le sien vibrer dans sa main. Le message venait d'un nouveau numéro et disait juste 'Derek'. Voilà comment ça allait se passer. Stiles imaginait une litanie de rares messages qui allaient de 's'il te plait viens couper mon bras' à 'j'ai enfin tué Scott, viens réclamer son corps'

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en direction de Derek alors qu'il le regardait retourner dans sa maison « Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel dans ma direction gamin »

Stiles leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**Réunion de meute, 19h.**

Donc voilà pourquoi pensa Stiles alors qu'il regardait son téléphone sous sa table de chimie. Je suis sur la liste maintenant. Il vibra à nouveau, cette fois ci avec un message de Scott.

**Réunion ce soir à 19h. Tu passes me prendre ?**

**Je sais, je viens de recevoir le message.**

**Mec, t'aurais pas dû donner ton numéro à Derek.**

**La vie est pleine de regrets mon ami. Je passe te prendre à moins le quart.**

* * *

« Putain mais c'est une blague » dit Stiles en tenant dans ses mains les restes de son téléphone. Le regard d'Erica était au moins, légèrement penaud. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de marcher sur l'écran de son téléphone avec le talon de sa chaussure, mais c'était la vie.

« C'était un petit peu de ta faute quand même » dit-elle, partageant généreusement la responsabilité avec lui « Arrête de poser ton téléphone sur le sol et j'arrêterai de marcher dessus »

« Putain. Et ben je peux pas me permettre d'en acheter un autre » dit Stiles en tournant le téléphone dans ses mains. Il était toujours en un seul morceau mais l'écran était tellement craquelé que les images en étaient déformées et que les touches ne marcheraient même pas assez bien ne serait-ce que pour répondre au téléphone « Je viens juste d'acheter des freins pour ma Jeep »

Scott et Stiles marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la Jeep. Stiles lança un regard noir à celle-ci puis la tapota de manière affectueuse pour s'excuser avant de retourner en ville.

« Tu me poses chez Allison ? » demanda-t-il de manière prévisible.

« Je te pose deux pâtés de maisons avant pour que tu puisses entrer en douce de manière efficace » dit Stiles en secouant la tête. Il gardait intérieurement un dossier intérieur très détaillé sur le fait qu'il était vraiment un bon ami. Un jour, il aura besoin d'une faveur et Scott sera tout en haut de sa liste.

* * *

Le lycée c'était l'enfer sans son téléphone. Ce n'est pas comme s'il recevait beaucoup de messages ou qu'il devait répondre à d'importants emails. Il se sentait juste mal sans son téléphone dans sa poche. Il gara la Jeep à sa place dans l'allée quand il arriva chez lui et attrapa un truc à grignoter avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il jeta son sac sur la chaise de son bureau quand il le vit… son téléphone, parfait et en un morceau. Non… un nouveau téléphone. Il avait toujours son plastique protecteur sur l'écran. Il y avait une note dessus.

'Erica est impossible mais elle est mon loup. -D'

Il ne s'inquiéta pas trop à propos du fait que Derek était entré dans sa chambre. Celui-ci pensait que tout lui appartenait et Stiles l'ignorait délibérément. En plus il n'allait pas s'énerver à propos du nouveau téléphone. Gratuit !

Il sortit sa vieille carte SIM de son téléphone cassé et la coinça dans le nouveau. Il l'alluma, légèrement ennuyé qu'il ait de nouveau à passer les écrans d'installation. Il appuya sur ses contacts et alla directement au D.

**Merci ! **envoya-t-il à Derek.

**Je suis retapé **envoya-t-il à Scott.

**?**

**Derek m'a acheté un nouveau téléphone je suppose ? Les devoirs d'un alpha je crois.**

**Mais ce n'est pas ton alpha**

**C'est l'alpha d'Erica.**

Il reposa son téléphone sur son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Il alla sur Reddit pendant un moment avant de se mettre à ses devoirs.

Il continua à traîner en ligne et à résister à ses devoirs pendant des heures avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il continuait à jeter des coups d'œils vers son téléphone à attendre une réponse. Le mec laissait une pièce de technologie très chère dans sa chambre, il espérait au moins un 'De rien' de lui. Non ?

Il ne reçut rien.

* * *

« Bon sang t'as besoin d'une nouvelle maison » dit Stiles en frissonnant aux côtés de Scott à une réunion de meute deux semaines plus tard. La maison était en train de s'écrouler. Il avait fouiné dans certaines archives de son père et ouais, elle était condamnée. Il traînait avec un groupe d'ados loups garous dans une maison condamnée un jeudi soir entre son entraînement de Lacrosse et ses devoirs. C'était sa vie maintenant.

Il pourrait être dans son lit maintenant, en train de se masturber.

Il pourrait être en train de faire littéralement n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que d'être à la réunion.

Ok ouais, il serait en train de se masturber.

« Arrêtes de parler de ma maison Stiles » dit Derek au milieu d'une phrase. Il parlait du fait d'envisager à recruter un nouveau loup, demandant à tout le monde qui, au lycée en serait capable. Il ne donna même pas à Stiles un regard critique. Ce qu'appréciait grandement Stiles. En partie. En fait il ne voulait pas vraiment être un loup mais ça causerait trop de problèmes de juste lui demander ? Juste pour le show ?

Erica posa ses pieds sur les jambes de Stiles mais ne le regarda pas. C'était une sorte d'excuse pour le téléphone et une sorte de réconfort pour avoir attiré les foudres de son alpha. Erica était un petit peu trop intense pour Stiles d'habitude mais il appréciait le geste. En plus tout le monde dans la meute de Derek était un assez intense. Même Scott avait son visage sérieux et il n'avait même pas fait allégeance à Derek ou quoique ce soit.

Stiles sortit son téléphone et commença son tour des sites qu'il visitait tous les jours et bientôt, il se déconnecta du reste de la réunion.

« Allison vient me voir à notre endroit habituel dans les bois » dit Scott en courant pratiquement vers la porte à la fin de la réunion.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » dit Stiles dans sa barbe, Scott déjà parti. Il grimpa dans sa Jeep et commença à rouler dans la rue qui menait à la maison de Derek quand sa voiture fit un sursaut et ralentit avant de s'arrêter.

« Allez steu plait ! » dit Stiles. Il sauta de sa voiture et courut jusqu'au capot. Il l'ouvrit et une montagne de vapeur en sortit « C'est bon bébé, ça va aller. On va se poser une minute et réessayer » Il lui fit son meilleur regard langoureux et remonta dans la voiture pour essayer de rester au chaud. Il faisait un froid glacial dehors avec le soleil qui s'était couché et Stiles faisait mentalement la liste des personnes qu'il pouvait appeler lors de l'une de ces situations.

Son père travaillait toute la nuit, Scott éteignait toujours son téléphone que il était avec Allison, Jackson… non ne jamais appeler Jackson pour quelque raison que ce soit. Il soupira. Il était toujours assez proche de la maison de Derek.

Stiles mit sa clé dans le contact une fois de plus pour confirmer l'heure de la mort avant d'appeler le numéro de Derek.

« Il est évident que tu n'as pas oublié ton téléphone ici » dit-il à la première sonnerie.

« Très drôle » dit Stiles en regrettant déjà sa décision. Il avala une grande goulée de sa fierté avant de parler « Ma voiture est tombée en panne sur River Road, c'est toujours assez près de chez toi. En fait, et crois moi quand je dis que je n'ai littéralement personne d'autre à appeler, est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener ? »

Il pouvait entendre Derek essayer de se dégager de cette obligation.

« Très bien » dit-il et la ligne se coupa. Stiles devra prendre la responsabilité de lui donner une leçon d'étiquette au téléphone. Cela prit à la Camaro de Derek seulement 7 minutes pour arriver à côté de la Jeep. Stiles en sortit et monta dans la voiture de Derek en un mouvement de incroyablement fluide. Du moins fluide quand il se releva du sol.

« Elle vient juste de sortir du garage je suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé » dit Stiles en essayant de faire la conversation. Derek semblait avoir les mêmes habitudes de conduite que lui. Au moins, la voiture était complètement silencieuse. Bien que la Jeep de Stiles n'avait pas de musique parce que la radio avait rendu l'âme deux mois après qu'il ait commencé à la conduire. La voiture de Derek semblait, elle, avoir la stéréo.

« Elles peuvent devenir bizarre quand les saisons changent » dit Derek « Changement de température, changement dans l'humidité » Stiles acquiesça sagement même s'il n'avait pas de vraies connaissances pour confirmer ceci.

« Je vais devoir la faire remorquer » gémit Stiles pensant à tout ce qu'il devait à son père.

« Je pourrais y jeter un œil pour toi » dit Derek et la tête de Stiles se releva brusquement.

« Est-ce que tu es gentil avec moi ? » demanda Stiles, une expression d'espoir honnête sur le visage.

« En ce moment même tu n'es pas en train de m'ennuyer » dit Derek et puis fit ce qui semblait être un minuscule sourire sur son visage « Et Laura conduisait une Jeep quand on était dans l'est, la sienne était vraiment difficile. Elle m'a appris quelques trucs »

« Ma Jeep était à ma mère » laissa échapper Stiles, n'ayant pas vraiment l'intention de créer une connexion émotionnelle avec Derek Hale mais il n'était pas capable de mettre un filtre sur ses mots. En plus il aimait parler de sa mère « Elle est morte quand j'avais 12 ans. J'ai supplié mon père de ne pas la vendre pour que je puisse la conduire quand j'aurais mon permis »

« Laura a détruit la sienne sur une plaque de verglas et un arbre durant l'hiver » dit Derek, le regard distant « Elle a dit que ça lui a fait plus mal de voir le métal tordu de sa voiture plutôt que de voir les bleus sur son visage et le plâtre sur son bras »

« Avoir une Jeep c'est pas pareil que d'avoir une autre voiture je suppose » dit Stiles.

« Ouais. Ça et le plâtre c'était que pour le spectacle et les bleus ont guéris en environ 10 minutes. Elle aimait avoir la liberté à New York alors qu'on n'était pas une meute autonome, quand on devait s'appuyer sur les autres. Laura n'a jamais aimé ça… de ne pas être en charge » Derek resta silencieux pendant un moment avant d'à nouveau parler « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il alors que les arbres disparaissaient et que la route divergeait de la rivière pour se diriger vers la ville.

« Hmm ? » demanda Stiles, une petit peu perdu dans les pensées de Derek et Laura à New York. A quel point ça avait dû être dur pour eux d'être seuls.

« Avec ta mère ? » La voix de Derek était sombre et douce et Stiles réalisa qu'il n'était pas surpris que Derek soit sensible à ce sujet. Après tout, il avait perdu toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, pas juste une personne.

« Elle avait un cancer. Une leucémie. J'étais un donneur mais j'étais pas assez vieux pour donner ma moelle » Et voilà. Stiles savait que sa voix tremblait malgré la chaleur que la merveilleuse voiture de Derek lui envoyait. Il venait juste de dire à Derek Hale le plus grand regret de sa vie. Il ne pensait pas que le fait d'être enroulé comme un burrito dans une couverture chauffante sur la surface du soleil aurait pu empêcher ses dents de claquer lors de cette confession.

« Je suis désolé » dit Derek et au lieu de rester maladroitement suspendue dans l'air autour d'eux, la sympathie de Derek s'installa sur Stiles comme une couverture. Scott était tellement habitué au fait que la mère de Stiles soit morte qu'il en sourcillait à peine aujourd'hui. Mais Stiles ne le blâmait pas. Perdre un parent n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait que quelqu'un vive. C'était juste sympa quand quelqu'un le pouvait.

« Je suis désolé pour Laura. Et tout le monde » dit Stiles, se sentant un petit peu nul à propos de cette correction. Et tout le monde. La ferme Stilinski. Derek acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance et soudainement, il se gara devant la maison de Stiles.

Il y avait une bulle de sécurité dans la Camaro, une tension plaisante entre eux qui exploserait quand Stiles quitterait la voiture.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené » dit-il, une main sur la poignée et prêt à partir.

« Je vais jeter un œil à ta Jeep sur le chemin du retour » dit Derek et Stiles enleva la clé de la Jeep de son porte clé avant de la donner à Derek. Celui-ci la mit dans la poche de poitrine de sa veste en cuir. En sécurité.

* * *

« Scott t'emprunte encore ta voiture ? » demanda le père de Stiles le lendemain matin quand Stiles descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Son père avait travaillé toute la nuit mais était resté debout assez longtemps pour être sûr que Stiles soit à l'heure en cours. Puis il irait au lit.

Jeep, Jeep, Jeep. Stiles essaya de se rappeler de quoi son père parlait. Oh merde. Sa Jeep. Il sentit un pincement au cœur en se rappelant qu'il l'avait laissé sur une route la nuit dernière, toute seule et isolée.

« Ouais en fait il voulait sortir avec Allison mais sa mère avait besoin de la voiture pour quelque chose d'autre » dit Stiles, son mensonge sortant facilement après des mois de pratique. Son père était vraiment cool à propos du fait que Scott utilisait la voiture de Stiles (il avait trouvé une solution avec Mélissa pour qu'il soit aussi sur l'assurance) John savait ce que c'était que d'être un parent célibataire. Ils s'aidaient l'un l'autre.

« T'as besoin que je t'amènes ? » demanda son père et Stiles était réticent mais céda. 10 ans d'école et il n'était toujours pas habitué à l'embarras de se faire déposer par la voiture de police. Ce matin, il jugea que c'était cependant moins embarrassant que de prendre le bus.

Il envoya un message à Derek dès les premières minutes de son cours d'histoire.

**T'as regardé mon bébé ?**

**Bon sang Stiles. Quoi ?**

**Ma Jeep Hale. Suis un peu.**

**Je m'en suis occupé.**

**C'est cher ?**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je viendrais te chercher après les cours.**

Stiles passa la majeure partie de sa journée à être tellement obnubilé par sa Jeep (et comment il ferait pour payer Derek pour la Jeep et le téléphone) qu'il réalisa seulement à la fin du cour que l'échange de messages qu'il avait eu avec Derek avait été courtois. Presque gentil.

La Camaro noire de Derek l'attendait à l'extérieur du lycée quand la sonnerie retentit. Il se sentit presque normal de se glisser dans le siège passager, Derek le saluant avec un bref signe de tête.

« Merci de me déposer et tu sais. Pour la Jeep » dit Stiles, pas vraiment capable d'expliquer les pensées qu'il avait.

« C'était sympa de travailler à nouveau sur une CJ-5. Je ne sais pas si ce modèle est de la même année que celle de Laura mais elle est assez similaire »

« Ça te plait les voitures ? » demanda Stiles en réalisant que les conversations qu'il avait eu avant avec Derek, avaient été courtes et douloureuses. Et tandis que celle-ci n'était pas la plus naturelle sur la surface de cette terre, on se dirigeait vers une cadence normale de conversation.

« Pas vraiment. Ça va car je comprends le système. En fait je préfère les ordinateurs »

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit en grand « Les ordinateurs. 'Je vis dans une maison brûlée' Hale est un fan d'ordinateurs ? »

« Je dois me faire de l'argent pendant que les problèmes de loup garou m'empêchent d'avoir un travail de bureau » dit-il et il laissa la conversation à ce point là.

La Jeep de Stiles roula parfaitement (aussi parfaitement qu'elle le pouvait du moins) grâce à Derek qui avait 'bricolé dedans' sans préciser ce qu'il voulait dire. Ca ne dérangea pas Stiles du moment qu'il pouvait de nouveau la conduire.

* * *

Stiles passa deux semaines sans entendre parler de Derek avant qu'il ne reçoive un autre message de réunion.

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

**Toi et Scott vous n'êtes pas encore venus donc voilà ma nouvelle adresse. **

Derek avait acheté un appartement dans un immeuble aux abords de la ville. Stiles était confus mais excité. Le canapé de sa maison commençait à moisir et Stiles ne voulait pas que de la moisissure entraîne des problèmes à ses poumons.

L'immeuble était petit avec probablement une dizaine d'appartements et pas de verrou à l'entrée. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Derek et poussèrent la porte pour entrer dans Le Plus Normal des Salons de Beacon Hills.

Isaac faisait du thé dans la cuisine, Erica et Boyd étaient sur le canapé en train de manger des chips. Derek sortit de sa chambre et marcha dans le couloir tout en mettant un sweat à capuche par dessus son débardeur. Il y avait assez de sièges dans le salon pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir et un écran plat que Stiles pensait être génial pour jouer à des jeux vidéos. Il manquait visiblement une console à cette télé.

« Tu veux du thé ? » demanda Isaac et Stiles pensa qu'il devait être dans une dimension parallèle.

« Si Stiles prend de la la caféine maintenant, il sera debout jusqu'à jeudi » dit Scott et Stiles acquiesça. La caféine était strictement réservée au matin pour lui.

« Tout le monde assis » dit Derek d'une voix autoritaire et tout le monde s'assit. Il eut un silence respectueux qui ondula à travers eux et qui n'était pas là avant. Était-ce à cause du nouvel appartement ? « Il y a une nouvelle meute qui s'approche de nous. Ils ont reconnu notre territoire mais c'est important d'être vigilant envers eux. Ils savent aussi que je suis un nouvel alpha et que vous êtes tous des nouveaux loups donc ils sont nerveux. Ne leur donnez pas une raison d'être anxieux. Vous devez avoir un comportement irréprochable »

Erica leva les yeux au ciel et Derek lui lança un regard. Elle se redressa et marmonna une excuse.

Derek parla de la meute. C'était un alpha avec son Compagnon, leurs deux enfants et trois autres bêtas. Sept loups au total, cinq adultes expérimentés. Trois d'entre sont nés loups, deux ont été mordus. Ce n'était pas une meute qu'il fallait chercher.

« J'ai eu quelques rencontres avec eux donc ils connaissent mon odeur. Ce sont des gens biens mais ils sont bien plus forts que nous. Il faut qu'ils soient nos alliés et pas nos ennemis. Ils ont été prévenus par rapport aux Argents. Des questions ? »

« Est-ce qu'on doit les rencontrer ? » demanda Erica en agitant les sourcils.

« Toi non » dit Derek « Peut-être Isaac »

« Pourquoi Isaac ? » demanda Boyd clairement contrarié. Erica se moqua de lui.

« Parce qu'Isaac a montré de la maturité et du contrôle dans le passé. C'est ce que je veux montrer à cette meute » Il n'y avait aucune place pour le débat.

La réunion se termina à ce moment là et ils se mirent à zapper sur la télévision. Stiles migra vers la cuisine pour chercher de quoi grignoter quand Derek apparut à ses côtés.

« Super endroit » dit Stiles en sortant du houmous du frigo « Tu as de la nourriture maintenant »

« Ouais quelqu'un m'a dit que ma maison ne convenait pas pour y vivre » dit Derek d'un ton imprégné de sarcasme.

« Qui ? Le département de la santé ? »

« Plus le département de pourquoi il y a un humain dans ma meute ? »

« Parce que je suis utile et que tu continues à m'envoyer des invitations pour les réunions de meute » dit Stiles. Il prit un peu de houmous avec une baby carrot avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Derek le cogna doucement sur l'épaule (même si doucement pour un loup voulait dire que Stiles allait quand même avoir un bleu) et sortit de la cuisine.

Un humain dans ma meute. Cela résonnait dans les oreilles de Stiles. Il était dans la meute de Derek.

* * *

« Mec » dit Stiles quand Derek répondit au téléphone « J'ai besoin d'une énorme faveur »

Il entendit Derek soupirer dans le téléphone, un de ces long soupir qui n'en finissait pas et qui était censé faire sentir à Stiles qu'il était en train d'abuser « Quoi ? »

« Mon père me jette dehors pour la nuit. Il n'est pas là de la nuit et on a un couvre feu et il est inquiet pour moi et tout »

« Et c'est quoi ta faveur ? » demanda Derek, déjà conscient de ce qui allait se passer.

« Et bien, Scott va traîner avec Allison ce soir (je sais quelle grande surprise) et je peux pas dire ça à mon père parce que sinon, il va le dire à la mère de Scott et Scott va plus jamais me reparler »

« Et parce que tu ne peux pas rester avec Scott, tu veux rester chez moi » Ce n'était même pas une question.

« Laisse moi te dire pourquoi c'est une idée géniale. De un : tu as un endroit avec un toit (encore félicitation en passant). De deux : ton appart à un canapé génial sur lequel je pourrais squatter. De trois : je suis incroyablement divertissant et je fais littéralement les meilleurs nachos que tu n'as jamais mangé. De quatre : papa m'a donné de l'argent pour acheter des pizzas » L'enthousiasme de Stiles était tellement grand que Derek pouvait le sentir à travers le téléphone « Je doit partir vers 18h quand il part pour le boulot. Je n'ai pas le choix et je n'ai nul part d'autre où aller »

« Ok » dit Derek d'une voix pleine d'irritation. Stiles était ahuri.

« Sérieusement » Il leva le poing en l'air, content de ne pas avoir à garer sa Jeep dans un endroit caché pour dormir dedans.

« Ouais, ouais. Je te verrai après 18h » dit Derek, suivi d'un clic.

* * *

Stiles se montra chez Derek avec un gros sac sur l'épaule et un sac de courses dans les bras.

« C'est que pour une nuit n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Derek, confus de voir toutes les choses que Stiles avait amené.

« Le sac n'a que des vêtements de rechange t'inquiètes. C'est surtout ma Xbox »

« T'as amené ta Xbox ? » demanda Derek d'une voix intéressée.

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué que ton magnifique et glorieux écran plat n'avait pas de console et parce que c'est une soirée pyjama… »

« N'appelle plus jamais ça comme ça » interrompit Derek.

« Et parce que c'est une énorme faveur que tu me fais, j'ai décidé d'amener la mienne »

« Quels jeux ? » demanda Derek d'une voix sceptique.

« J'en ai ramené 10 environ. Mais j'espère que tu me montreras ta gorge à Call of Duty » dit Stiles en espérant que cette menace de soumission envers un alpha était acceptable tant que c'était dans un contexte de jeux vidéos.

« Je ne montre ma gorge à personne » dit Derek en sortant son téléphone de sa poche avant de composer un numéro « Tu as dit que tu avais de l'argent pour les pizzas ? »

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Stiles essayait de noyer sa défaite dans des pizzas et des nachos. Il avait gagné les deux premières parties mais il était clair que Derek était juste en train de s'échauffer.

« Putain mais comment t'es devenu aussi bon à ce jeu ? » demanda Stiles alors qu'il se faisait complètement botter les fesses.

« J'y ai beaucoup joué à New York. Quelques gars de la meute dans laquelle on est resté Laura et moi avaient à peu près mon âge. Et ils étaient bien plus doués que toi »

« Hey, je suis meilleur que Scott ! » dit-il et il attendit un moment « Curieusement j'oublie toujours que tu as habité à New York » dit-il en écrasant les boutons de sa manette tandis que Derek manipulait les siens calmement.

« D'habitude je n'évoque pas le sujet donc c'est compréhensible »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Stiles, son attention passant du jeu à Derek.

« Parce que ma meute n'a pas besoin de voir ma douleur » dit Derek « C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai emménagé ici, que je suis parti de ma maison. Un tableau vierge. Pas de Hale morts dans ma cave » La seule fois où Stiles avait entendu Derek parler de sa famille c'était quand ses loups n'étaient pas là.

« Tu ne peux pas leur en parler » dit finalement Stiles en posant sa manette. De toute façon il n'allait pas gagner cette partie.

« Je dois être fort pour eux. Ils ont tous des problèmes. C'est pas leur boulot de porter aussi les miens » Derek jeta sa manette sur la table basse et mangea un nacho.

« Mais c'est ton boulot de prendre soin d'eux » dit Stiles.

« Oui. Je suis leur alpha. Ils sont ma responsabilité »

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire « Quelques fois c'est ce que je ressens à propos de Scott. Je ne peux pas lui parler de ma mère ou rien d'autre. J'écoute toujours ses problèmes mais il ne sait absolument rien des miens. Je ne lui ai même pas dit quand mon père a perdu son boulot »

« Et c'est ton meilleur ami ? » demanda Derek un petit peu confus « J'ai grandi avec des loups. La meute c'était tout. On connaissait toutes les affaires de tout le monde. Quelques fois les relations humaines n'ont pas de sens pour moi »

« Tu as tous tes instincts de loups pour inventer des excuses pour tes émotions câlines et tout. Si j'ai besoin d'un câlin, je peux pas juste en demander à Scott parce que ça serait bizarre. Pas macho ou un truc comme ça. C'est juste qu'il en a rigolé dans le passé » Stiles secoua la tête.

Derek se leva de sa chaise et tendit la main à Stiles pour l'aider à se lever du canapé. Il enveloppa Stiles dans un câlin assez agressif, serré et protecteur, sa barbe éraflant le front de Stiles. Cela prit une seconde mais Stiles enlaça Derek en retour. C'était peut-être un câlin destiné à Stiles mais il était clair que Derek en avait aussi besoin.

Derek l'enlaça pendant plus de temps que ce à quoi il s'était attendu puis il lui tapa le dos et se rassit « Mes émotions câlines de loup » dit Derek comme s'il expliquait la chose et il reprit à nouveau sa manette « Maintenant montre moi ta gorge à Call of Duty ou sinon je vais au lit »

Stiles lui sourit et attrapa sa propre manette.

* * *

**Et oui je coupe ici, niark, niark !**

**Bah oui il faut bien du suspense dans la vie. Donc je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. (En passant, cette trad comporte 5 chapitres)**


	2. Une chose

**Coucou mes loulous bienvenu à vous ! Hein ? Quoi ? Ben non je suis pas morte la preuve ! Comment ça impostrice ? Meuh non c'est moi je vous le promets !**

**Bon certes j'ai disparu depuis un petit moment mais j'avais dit qu'il n'y avait plus de rythme régulier de publication. Bon c'est pas une excuse pour vous avoir fait poireauter pendant presque 2 mois.**

**Ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur ma page Facebook ne savent pas qu'en fait je me suis cassée le pied il y a quelques semaines. Mais genre bien ! Opération et tout et le pied inutilisable je vous dit pas la rage. M'enfin bon ça va mieux maintenant même si je suis toujours clouée à mes béquilles (Vade retro satanas !)**

**Beaucoup attendaient la suite et bien la voilà. Donc je vous laisse à la lecture.**

* * *

**C'est quoi le nom de ton compte Xbox ?**

Stiles sourit en voyant le massage. Cela faisait 4 jours depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Derek. Ça avait été une soirée assez normale. Des jeux vidéos, de la malbouffe. Quelques révélations émotionnelles (juste un tout petit peu !). Le canapé de Derek était, en fait, assez confortable pour y dormir et ils arrivèrent à un point de conversation normale. Derek était assez cool quand il n'était pas super intense. Stiles se dit que c'était un succès.

**Tu as une Xbox !?**

**Ça**** me manque de jouer à CoD. Maintenant je peux jouer avec Jérémy et Matthew à NY aussi. **

**Stilinski24 est mon nom de joueur. Le tien ?**

**Derekhale**

**Teeeeeellement créatif.**

**La ferme.**

Stiles se mit en pyjama et se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de fouiller dans les menus à l'écran pour accepter la demande en ami de Derek.

Il mit son casque et il passa les deux prochaines heures à se faire battre et à se faire narguer par Derek. Il lui rendit son langage fleuri comme s'il en avait en quelque sorte le droit.

Quand Stiles annonça finalement qu'il devait aller au lit ou sinon il allait s'endormir avec la manette dans les mains, Derek eut presque l'air déçu. Puis, il invita Stiles le lendemain après les cours. Vous savez, si Stiles le voulait.

Stiles s'était toujours dit que Derek Hale avait besoin d'un ami. Et apparemment… c'était lui l'ami de Derek.

* * *

« J'ai amené Captain America, Iron Man et Avengers » dit Stiles en entrant dans l'appartement de Derek avec l'aisance de quelqu'un qui avait passé pas mal de temps en cet endroit. Ce qui était le cas.

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, passer du temps avec Derek était presque devenu une chose quotidienne et ils parlaient au téléphone ou jouaient à des jeux vidéos en ligne les jours où ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Stiles n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que Derek était en train de devenir une constante dans sa vie. En fait, c'était bien. Scott avait laissé un trou dans sa vie quand il avait transféré tout son temps et toute son énergie vers Allison.

« Quelle sélection large et variée »dit Derek. Il tendit à Stiles un coca qui sortait du frigo et en attrapa un pour lui.

« Je suis dans un mood Marvel » expliqua Stiles alors qu'il mettait Iron Man dans la Xbox « Robert Downey Jr est tellement insolent »

« Tu veux dire Iron Man » dit Derek en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Ouais c'est pareil » dit Stiles en attrapant la télécommande et en s'asseyant à côté de Derek. Il avait vu ce film au moins 10 fois mais Derek n'avait vu que le deuxième ce que Stiles pensait être un crime.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te rend anxieux ? » demanda Derek à environ un tiers du film « Tu envoies d'énormes ondes toxiques par ici »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Stiles, son cœur se mettant à battre un peu plus rapidement. Il avait été pris. Ils étaient loin les jours où Stiles avait des émotions privées.

« Tu es tendu comme un nerf de bœuf. Je peux presque sentir la tension dans tes épaules sans même avoir à te toucher. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Stiles soupira « Mon père est très stressé en ce moment et c'est juste. Des problèmes d'argent. Etre chez moi en ce moment c'est comme être au centre d'un tas de tension »

Derek ne dit rien, il se contenta de se rapprocher un petit peu plus de lui avant de mettre son bras autour de ses épaules. Stiles commençait doucement à s'habituer à ça : au réconfort physique de Derek. Il voyait comment Derek était avec ses loups… légèrement tactile. Apparemment c'était un truc de loup. Derek ne savait pas toujours quoi dire mais ça ne dérangeait pas Stiles. Peut-être que c'était un moyen de loup d'offrir du réconfort mais Stiles n'avait pas à être un loup pour le recevoir.

Quand le film se termina, Stiles était sans aucun doute pelotonné contre Derek, la joue de celui-ci posée sur le dessus de sa tête. C'était bien. Derek était chaud et son corps grand. Stiles se sentait en sécurité, il ressentait une absence complète d'anxiété contrairement au début de soirée. Faire un câlin sur le canapé n'était même pas quelque chose que Scott et lui pourraient faire mais c'était bon de le faire avec Derek en quelque sorte. Il n'y avait même pas de gêne après ce câlin bizarre. Derek serra doucement l'épaule de Stiles et l'envoya chez lui.

Stiles planait un peu sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Scott en ce moment » dit son père le lendemain soir au dîner. Stiles avait pris une salade à l'épicerie et son père triait minutieusement son plat, évitant toutes les tomates comme si elles étaient en feu.

« Ouais, lui et Allison ne sont pas autant collés l'un à l'autre en ce moment. C'était bien » dit Stiles, replongeant facilement dans son mensonge. Il n'était même pas anxieux à propos de ce mensonge comme il l'était avant. Ça le faisait penser à Derek et celui-ci le faisait se sentir plus relaxé.

« Tes notes sont toujours bonnes ? » lui demanda son père et Stiles fit une grimace.

« Mes notes sont parfaites » dit-il en se lamentant du temps qu'il devait passer à les garder à ce niveau. Il ne comprenait pas comment Scott pouvait échouer à ses matières. Les affaires de loup garou occupaient Stiles et il avait un TDAH, cela voulait dire qu'étudier était plus difficile pour lui. Et il y arrivait toujours.

« Je suis fier de toi gamin. Tu fais du bon boulot » Stiles pouvait entendre le 'mais' s'élever dans sa phrase « Mais tu devrais vraiment passer moins de temps à jouer aux jeux vidéos la nuit. Ils te gardent éveillés. Tu as l'air fatigué tous les matins »

« Papa, c'est à ce moment que mes amis sont là pour jouer » lui dit Stiles. Il avait expliqué World of Warcraft à son père avant donc il espérait qu'il partait du principe que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Des raids et pas la compétition acharnée de CoD de Derek Hale.

« Tu bois du café » lui dit son père soucieux. Stiles n'avait habituellement pas besoin de café pour fonctionner. En fait, l'opposé du café serait occasionnellement le bienvenu.

« Les examens de mi-trimestre arrivent » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Il avait terminé sa salade et jeta la boîte dans la poubelle. On s'approchait des 21h, l'heure non officielle de l'appel ou du jeu vidéo pour lui et Derek.

* * *

« Ca faisait longtemps, tu veux jouer à des jeux vidéos ce soir ? Halo ? » demanda Scott une semaine plus tard au déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Allison doit faire ce soir ? » dit Stiles en levant un sourcil.

« Allison a pas à être occupée pour que je veuille passer du temps avec toi » dit Scott de manière innocente. Stiles haussa un sourcil en sa direction « Ok. C'est l'anniversaire de son père, ils sortent dîner tous les deux »

« Et bien désolé frangin, je peux pas traîner avec toi ce soir » dit Stiles et Scott lui fit une grimace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? » demanda-t-il de manière incrédule.

« Quoi, je peux pas avoir d'autres amis maintenant ? » dit Stiles en gardant un ton léger parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec Scott mais il se sentait un petit peu offensé par la surprise de Scott.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire » dit Scott et Stiles décida juste de laisser tomber et de passer outre.

« Je vais passer du temps avec Derek » dit Stiles et le visage de Scott devint négatif.

« Encore ? T'as pas traîné avec lui genre, il y a deux semaines ? » dit Scott.

« Scott, j'ai traîné avec lui il y a genre, deux jours. Et fiche lui la paix, ce mec a besoin d'amis » dit Stiles. Et j'ai aussi besoin d'amis se dit-il.

« Il a sa meute ! » dit Scott presque en gémissant « Il n'a pas non plus besoin de prendre mon meilleur ami »

« Sa meute c'est pas juste un tas de personnes qu'il a mordu pour être ami avec eux » dit Stiles, ne voulant pas donner trop d'informations sur la relation de Derek avec sa meute « C'est plus un grand frère qu'un ami pour eux. Et il y a des choses que tu ne dis pas à ta petite sœur tu sais ? »

« Peu importe » dit Scott en triturant un morceau de pizza dur et trop cuit sur son plateau.

« Ce week-end en revanche » dit Stiles « Halo toute la journée samedi ? Tu pourras sortir avec Allison le soir »

« Ok » dit Scott en se calmant avant de sourire « Ça à l'air super »

* * *

Stiles se sentit presque stupide de l'appeler alors qu'il regardait l'aiguille de l'horloge passer le minuit et demie. Derek avait manqué leur moment de jeu vidéo. Il avait son téléphone dans la main, le numéro de Derek prêt à être appelé. Il soupira et appuya sur le bouton appel.

« Hey » dit Derek du même ton détaché qu'il utilisait quand ils n'étaient pas physiquement en présence de l'autre.

« Hey » dit Stiles en essayant de deviner pourquoi il avait appelé Derek en premier lieu « Je t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui » dit-il en essayant de d'être aussi décontracté que possible « Call of Duty peut-être ? Tu es chez toi ? »

« Je suis presque chez moi. On pourrait jouer en ligne… ou je pourrais passer si tu veux » dit Derek, sa voix ne faisant rien pour aider la signification des mots qu'il était en train de dire. Il faisait noir dehors, bien au delà de l'heure à laquelle il est censé se coucher et Stiles était prêt à faire la tête dans son lit. Un jour sans voir Derek ne devrait pas le faire se sentir comme ça mais quand tu as un contact quasi constant avec quelqu'un, il arrive d'avoir des retraits « Est-ce que ton père est à la maison ? » demanda Derek et Stiles essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Non, c'est sa semaine de nuit » dit Stiles. Son père alternait, une semaine de jour, une semaine de nuit. La semaine de nuit le faisait se sentir seul. Maintenant c'était sa préférée. C'était mutuellement décidé, ce n'était même jamais discuté, que le père de Stiles ne devait pas savoir à propos de leur amitié. En plus se faufiler discrètement n'était pas seulement devenu un petit peu drôle mais c'était maintenant une seconde nature.

« Je serai là dans 10 minutes » dit Derek et il attendit que Stiles réponde avant de raccrocher. Il apprenait, doucement.

Stiles sortit son lit et essaya de décider quoi faire. Il était en pyjama (est-ce qu'il devrait se changer et mettre des vêtements ?). C'était juste un tee-shirt et un vieu pantalon en flanelle. Ce n'était rien d'obscène. Il se contenta de se brosser les dents et entendit la sonnette quand il eut fini. Derek avait utilisé la fenêtre quelques fois pour quelques matchs clandestins de Call of Duty quand la connexion internet n'allait pas les couper mais il utilisait la porte si le shérif n'était pas à la maison.

Stiles descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte à Derek qui avait l'air épuisé sur le pas de sa porte.

« Hey » dit-il en enlaçant Stiles avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il glissa son visage dans le cou de Stiles et inspira. Derek était toujours en train de le renifler. Stiles était devenu légèrement complexé par son odeur mais Derek continuait d'enfoncer son visage près de lui. Il se dit qu'il était en train de s'y habituer. Il le laissa partir avec ce qu'il pensait être de la réticence. Peut-être qu'il tirait de grosses conclusions, c'était juste des traits de loups garous n'est-ce pas ? Stiles le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait à l'étage.

Derek s'assit sur la chaise de bureau dans la chambre de Stiles et leva les yeux vers lui. Stiles choisit un endroit au bord de son lit, le plus proche de son bureau.

« Je suis évidemment en pyjama, je me disais que ça valait pas le coup de remettre des vêtements » Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il se souciait de ce que Derek pensait de ses vêtements mais quelque chose en lui le faisait.

« Tu allais au lit » dit Derek. C'était une observation plus qu'une question « Je devrais y aller alors ? Pour que tu puisse te coucher »

« Non c'est bon » dit Stiles.

« Mais tu as cours le matin et je n'ai techniquement pas à me réveiller pour quoique ce soit »

« J'ai aussi du café. Plein de café. Je vais m'acheter un café long sur le chemin de l'école demain »

« Ok » dit Derek en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le contact était réel et Stiles se sentait toujours aussi figé « Je vais rester »

Stiles laissa presque échapper un bâillement à point nommé.

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel » dit Derek en se levant pour enlever son manteau avant de le jeter sur la chaise « Ca se voit que tu es épuisé » Derek se dirigea vers le lit de Stiles, ouvrit assez les couvertures pour que Stiles se couche et fit un geste brusque envers le jeune homme pour lui signifier que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tu peux pas me dire quoi faire » dit Stiles et Derek rit.

« C'est le truc le plus enfantin que je t'ai entendu dire. Au lit. Tout de suite » Il tenait la couverture dans la main et laissait le reste de la discussion à ses sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans pour moi ? » demanda Stiles en haussant ses propres sourcils. Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il défit sa ceinture et enleva son jean avant de se glisser sous les couvertures « Et bien c'est très littéral » dit Stiles en faisant un petit peu la tête avant de se lever du bout du lit.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment approcher ça, de ce que ça voulait dire. Lui et Derek s'étaient fait des câlins avant. Depuis la première fois que lui et Derek s'étaient fait un câlin durant un film, c'était devenu une pratique standard pour les films. Mais ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. Dans son lit. De manière tellement intentionnelle et franche… et horizontale. Il hésita.

« Stiles » dit Derek, sa voix disant finalement ce que ses mots ne pouvaient pas exprimer. C'était léger et doux et il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à une supplication.

Stiles se glissa sur les couvertures que Derek tenaient toujours relevées et colla son dos contre Derek. Le bras fort et large de celui-ci se mit autour de lui, il était possessif et il pouvait sentir la chaleur du torse de Derek contre son à pourquoi il appelait Derek après minuit quand son père travaillait de nuit. Parce qu'il avait passé la journée seul à ruminer. Parce que Scott lui avait mis un vent pour être avec Allison. Parce que Derek avait une réunion cette nuit à plusieurs villes de là.

Il avait appelé Derek pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'il était toujours humain, qu'il était toujours solide. Il pouvait sentir le poids de son propre corps encerclé dans les bras de Derek. Mais il pouvait toujours se perdre dans l'odeur de Derek, la façon unique qu'il sentait devenait comme l'odeur du réconfort.

Ils étaient complètement l'un contre l'autre et Derek enfonça prudemment son visage dans la nuque de Stiles, faisant glisser son nez contre ses cheveux courts. Stiles se mit à rire.

« Sheesh, t'essayes de chatouiller un gars à mort ? » demanda Stiles, le premier vrai sourire de la journée se propageant sur son visage. Il tourna la tête par dessus son épaule pour voir Derek, le propre sourire de celui-ci étant léger et affectueux.

« Shhh » dit Derek en serrant brièvement Stiles. Il avait une main posée fermement sur le torse de Stiles, pile sur son pectoral et même si Stiles pensait qu'il devait être idiot pour dormir comme ça et bien c'était quelque chose de réconfortant d'être comme ça. Tellement réconfortant que Stiles sentit ses paupières tomber.

Stiles s'était résigné sur le fait que tout ce que faisaient lui et Derek n'était pas platonique. On était à 1000 lieues du platonique. Il essayait d'imaginer les bras de Scott de la même manière que ceux de Derek et vomit presque. Non. Ce n'était pas platonique. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment romantique. Après tout ils ne s'embrassaient pas et généralement quand quelqu'un vient chez toi tard dans la nuit pour t'enlacer pour que tu puisses dormir, il y avait un minimum de baisers.

Il aimait cette idée, embrasser Derek. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait pensé, bien sûr et Derek continuait de bien lui faire comprendre : 'je me soucie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi comme toi tu as besoin de moi, je vais accomplir des tâches de petit ami pour toi'. Mais Stiles commença à penser qu'il devrait faire le premier pas. Derek ne semblait pas le genre à faire un seul premier pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla seul. Il pouvait toujours imaginer le ressenti du poids de Derek derrière lui et il ne voulait pas sortir du lit et perdre cette sensation. Il avait trop dormi pour pouvoir se doucher mais il mit des vêtements plutôt propres dans une vague tentative d'hygiène sans de remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui dépassait de la poche avant de son sac à dos. Un paquet de Reese's cups.

Stiles passa toute la journée à rassembler le courage de faire ce qu'il allait faire c'est à dire parler à Derek. Il avait reçu un message qui disait 'Je suis désolé que tu te sois réveillé seul mais ton père est rentré à la maison' durant son cours d'espagnol et il avait invité Stiles chez lui après l'entraînement.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Derek était devenue une route que Stiles conduisait en mode automatique, où il était presque sûr de pouvoir conduire en dormant. Il gara sa Jeep dans le parking à côté de la Camaro de Derek et alla au dernier étage du petit bâtiment. Il y avait 11 appartements et Derek était dans le premier. Cela convenait pour un alpha.

Stiles frappa à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il entra dans l'appartement. Derek ne pensait pas devoir fermer la porte à clé à Beacon Hills. Surtout si tu étais un loup garou. Il entendit la douche de Derek marcher donc il resta dans la cuisine un moment. Il commençait à faire froid donc Stiles décida de faire bouillir de l'eau pour faire du chocolat chaud. Il avait fait acheter une boîte à Derek la semaine précédente juste pour lui.

La douche s'arrêta et Stiles attrapa deux tasses du placard et mit deux cuillères de chocolat dans la sienne et une dans celle de Derek. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas derrière lui alors qu'il versait de l'eau chaude dans les tasses et tourna le regard sur le côté pour le voir. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de sport et un tee shirt à manches longues, les cheveux en bataille et toujours humides à cause de la douche. Il avait une trace de dentifrice au coin de la bouche. Stiles adorait le voir comme ça. Normal. Il reposa son regard sur les tasses pour touiller chaque boisson quand il sentit les bras de Derek s'enrouler autour de son torse derrière lui.

« Hey » dit-il dans le cou de Stiles, la peau toujours un peu humide.

Stiles sourit. Encore une fois, il n'était pas vraiment dans une situation platonique avec Derek appuyé contre lui de manière tellement proche que c'en était presque obscène avec la barbe de trois jours qui frottait contre la mâchoire de Stiles. Celui-ci commença sa préparation mentale et Derek s'éloigna immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » demanda Derek, la confusion présente sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Stiles. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil mais il était maintenant un peu nerveux. Il détestait quand Derek pouvait sentir absolument tout sur lui.

« Tu es anxieux et pas de manière normale. Tu es devenu anxieux quand je suis arrivé » De temps en temps, Stiles regardait Derek et son esprit pensait de nouveau à lui en seulement en tant que loup garou et pas l'humain qu'il était. Il oubliait l'âme de Derek, à quel point celle ci était endommagée. Il oubliait les problèmes de confiance et d'insécurité. Ces moments comme ça ramenait tout en force. Ces moments comme ça lui rappelaient que Derek était tellement identique à lui.

« Non » dit Stiles en se tournant pour s'appuyer contre le comptoir « Je vais bien » dit-il et Derek se dirigea à nouveau vers lui pour poser ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme « Est-ce que c'est… ? » commença Stiles avant de s'arrêter.

« Est-ce que c'est ? » demanda en retour Derek, à seulement un cheveu de Stiles pour être en contact entier avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda finalement Stiles et Derek retira ses mains.

« Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ? » demanda-t-il en donnant un peu d'espace à Stiles.

« Non, non tu me mets pas mal à l'aise mais mec » Stiles soupira et se força à dire les mots qui pouvaient très bien mettre un terme au bonheur qu'il ressentait près de Derek ces derniers temps « Tu dois arrêter de me mener en bateau » dit-il finalement.

Derek avait l'air confus « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ecoute, je sais que les loups sont plus câlins que les humains et que le marquage d'odeur et les câlins ce sont des trucs de loups. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal pour une amitié platonique pour les humains et j'ai besoin que tu t'arrêtes si on va juste être amis »

« Donc tu veux qu'on soit seulement amis » dit Derek et son expression revint tellement rapidement à la tristesse qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur lui il y a un mois.

Stiles secoua la tête « Non, je veux pas qu'on soit seulement amis et c'est ça le problème »

« Stiles » dit Derek en se rapprochant de lui. Il replaça ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et baissa la tête pour poser son front contre celui de Stiles « J'ai dormi dans ton lit la nuit dernière. Ce n'est pas non plus platonique pour les loups »

Il tira les hanches de Stiles près des siennes, les mains du jeune homme se levant pour se poser sur ses épaules. Ses yeux demandèrent la permission, Stiles répondit pas un léger hochement de tête avant qu'il ne se penche pour doucement poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. C'était hésitant, chaste et court mais assez doux pour que Stiles veuille poursuivre quand Derek s'éloigna. Juste une bise.

Le corps de Derek était le même contre le sien. Chaud, grand, fort. Stiles aimait sa forme, il aimait la façon de ressentir les muscles de son torse contre sa joue quand ils se faisaient des câlins sur le canapé, il aimait la façon dont ses bras se refermaient autour de lui comme un vice. Le même Derek, le même Stiles. Celui-ci pensait qu'embrasser Derek changerait tout mais rien de tout ça… Derek était toujours sa constante.

« C'est ok ? » demanda Derek en levant les mains pour les poser sur les joues de Stiles. Les mains de Derek étaient plaisamment rugueuses sur sa peau et ses yeux ses fermèrent pendant une seconde. Derek effleura son nez contre son cou pour le marquer de son odeur.

« Je, uh, ouais, bien » dit Stiles et Derek lui mordilla le cou.

« Tu t'es douché aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Derek sortit de nul part comme ça et Stiles se figea.

« Mec, je me suis réveillé en retard, c'est pas ma faute si toutes les personnes avec qui je traîne ont un super odorat ok ? » Il était un peu décontenancé. D'abord Derek l'embrassait puis il lui disait qu'il sentait. Super.

« Non, tu sens merveilleusement bon » dit Derek et attira Stiles à lui « Tu sens comme moi partout, c'est incroyable »

« Je sens comme toi ? »

« Mmmhmm » dit Derek en frottant sa joue contre la tempe de Stiles « Tu sens comme si tu avais dormi dans mon lit. J'aime ça »

« Un truc de loup » dit Stiles en essayant de ne pas bondir hors de son corps d'excitation.

« Un truc de loup » confirma Derek en s'éloignant un tout petit peu de lui « Tu nous a fait du chocolat » dit-il d'un ton que Stiles n'entendait que quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Juste un monceau d'affection qui faisait que Stiles se sentait voulu.

« Il fait super froid » dit Stiles en attrapant les deux tasses pour les mettre dans les mains de Derek.

« On peut regarder Batman ce soir. Ou ce que tu veux d'autre » dit Derek et ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois sur le canapé à regarder un film. Et c'était principalement comme avant. Regarder juste la télé et faire quelques câlins mais de temps en temps, Derek posait ses lèvres sur la tempe de Stiles ou prenait ses doigts entre les siens.

Et ils bouillonnaient avec l'arrivée de cette chose qu'ils voulaient le plus dans le monde. Ils testaient les choses et espéraient ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

* * *

Le samedi après midi suivant, Stiles était couché sur le canapé de Derek, un loup garou alpha l'enfonçant dans les coussins. Les bras de Derek étaient appuyés de chaque côté du visage de Stiles alors qu'il posait de légers baisers sur les lèvres de Stiles.

« C'est tellement mieux que Call of Duty » dit Stiles quand les lèvres de Derek glissèrent sur sa gorge. Leurs baisers avaient été chastes et lents depuis la première nuit et Stiles se sentait légèrement frustré. Il avait pratiquement dû tirer Derek au dessus de lui mais ça avait été un bon choix.

Si faire des câlins avec Derek était bien, l'embrasser était incroyable. Derek se concentrait sur des choses singulières avec la capacité d'ignorer son téléphone portable de nombreuses fois tout comme le livreur de pizza et maintenant la pizza qui commençait à refroidir sur la table basse. Avant ça, sa vie le faisait se sentir un petit peu sur la touche, il était l'ami remplaçant, le gamin fauteur de trouble. Mais Derek le faisait se sentir important.

Stiles haleta en dessous de Derek, sentant la souplesse des coussins du canapé alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient contre lui. Ils étaient habillés mais Derek avait une main sous le tee shirt de Stiles, explorant juste sa peau de manière paresseuse. Stiles se cambra contre Derek dans une tentative de friction mais Derek appuyait sur ses hanches pour l'en empêcher et calmer les choses. Stiles lutta de nouveau pour un peu plus de contact mais Derek ne voulait pas céder, effleurant la mince frontière entre le chaste et le chaud bouillant.

En ce moment même, Stiles trouvait ça extrêmement agaçant. Mais il n'allait pas prétendre que leur séance de bécotage dans le salon n'allait pas éventuellement se terminer dans le meilleur orgasme qu'il avait eu durant ces derniers mois. Même si c'était une entreprise solo.

Le shérif faisait une double garde, ce qui voulait naturellement dire que Derek dormait chez lui. D'habitude, Stiles serait allé chez Scott (ou ces derniers temps, il disait juste à son père qu'il allait chez Scott) mais merde. Il avait dit à son père qu'il pouvait rester à la maison (il avait presque 17 ans après tout) et John était parti, laissant de l'argent pour la pizza et la promesse que Stiles l'appellerait à minuit pour vérifier si tout va bien.

Derek se montra 10 minutes après que la voiture de patrouille soit partie, sa Camaro garée à son emplacement secret habituel (qui était juste dans le rue d'à côté). La pizza et le film se transformèrent impudemment en une séance de bécotage sur le canapé pendant plusieurs heures. Stiles en avait presque le tourni quand ils se rendirent enfin dans la cuisine pour manger une glace et d'essayer de ne pas se tordre de rire quand il dût faire son appel de minuit sur la ligne de son père. 'Oui, il est évident que je suis à la maison et pas en train de courir comme un sauvage au clair de lune' ou peu importe ce que son père pensait qu'il allait faire.

Il ne sentit pas du tout timide de tirer Derek par la main jusqu'à sa chambre.

Derek n'avait pas été ici depuis la première nuit où il avait dormi ici, la nuit de câlins platoniques assez douteux. Derek n'avait jamais été timide à propos de son corps et s'était presque immédiatement mit en boxers avant d'attraper un Stiles toujours entièrement habillé sous les fesses, les jambes de celui-ci s'enroulant autour de ses hanches et ses bras entourant son cou.

« Je crois que je viens juste de passer toute la nuit à t'embrasser » dit Derek dans cette voix grave et douce et qui était juste pour Stiles.

« Est-ce que tu t'en plains ? » dit Stiles en serrant fort le cou de Derek.

« Jamais » dit Derek avant de poser Stiles sur son lit, le dos enfoncé dans un enchevêtrement de draps. Derek lui enleva délicatement ses vêtements, tirant son jean sur ses jambes et l'aidant à enlever ce qui semblait être six tee shirts avant de grimper au dessus de lui. Il effleura doucement le cou de Stiles avec son nez et frotta sa barbe contre sa peau qui devint rouge d'irritation et d'embarras.

« Est-ce qu'on va… ? » demanda Stiles d'une voix pleine d'anticipation et de peur. Ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé de ça en dehors des demandes insistantes de Derek d'aller doucement. Peu importe ce que ça voulait dire.

« Pas ce soir » dit doucement Derek en caressant tendrement le flan de Stiles d'une main jusqu'à ses fesses toujours recouvertes d'un doux tissu en coton. Il les serra un instant avant de les tourner tous les deux sur le côté pour que Stiles puisse se blottir contre son torse.

« Derek, c'est stupide, je vais avoir 17 ans dans deux semaines, on n'a pas à attendre que je ne sois plus mineur » dit Stiles, essayant d'amadouer Derek pour faire des activités en dessous de la ceinture.

« Stiles, si je m'inquiétais d'aller en prison, je serais très, mais alors très loin de toi et de ton shérif de père. C'est pas ça » dit Derek.

« Alors c'est quoi ? Tu veux pas ? » Stiles ne pouvait pas se résoudre à poser la question entière à haute voix. Est-ce que tu ne veux pas me toucher ? Tu ne veux pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec moi ?

« Je ne crois pas que tu réalises à quel point c'est quelque chose d'important ok ? » dit Derek et Stiles était un petit peu en colère qu'ils soient en train de s'enlacer quand il le dit, comme si Derek ne pouvait pas le lui dire en face. Qu'il pensait que Stiles était une sorte de bébé ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Je suis pas gamin » dit Stiles en poussant le torse de Derek assez fort pour légèrement les séparer. Il voulait un contact visuel.

« Je ne dis pas que tu l'était » dit Derek « Mais j'ai perdu ma virginité bien trop jeune et je l'ai regretté. Je ne veux pas te faire ça à toi »

« Juste parce que tu as pris une décision dont tu n'es pas fier ne veut pas dire que tu doives la prendre pour moi » argumenta Stiles en retour.

« Et si c'était une décision qui t'affectait seulement toi, je serais d'accord. Mais c'est aussi la mienne » La mâchoire de Derek était contractée en mode, Loup Garou Alpha Ennuyé, ce qui voulait dire bonne chance pour plaider sa cause.

Stiles essaya d'ignorer le fait que Derek marquait un point.

« Peut-être que je veux… rencontrer ton père ou un truc comme ça avant que ça commence à devenir… sérieux » dit Derek et Stiles était heureux qu'il y ait un contact visuel. Derek était tout en honnêteté et en vulnérabilité. Tout ça devenait réel et Stiles ne s'y attendait pas. Ça lui faisait peur.

« Tu veux sérieusement rencontrer le shérif pour te sentir mieux à propos du fait de baiser son fils ? Merci mais non merci mec, j'aime pas trop l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec ton corps mort » dit Stiles et Derek rit.

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ça et tu le sais très bien » dit Derek. Stiles essayait de repousser les choses avec humour. Quelques fois, Derek devait le ramener vers le sujet qu'ils abordaient.

« Je sais pas si… » commença Stiles en faisant un geste entre eux deux. Stiles pouvait parler de sexe. Ça allait. Mais les relations, c'était un petit peu différent « Je sais pas si je peux… »

« Non » dit Derek en tirant à nouveau Stiles vers lui « Je comprends. Rien d'officiel, juste… nous » Sa voix était un tout petit peu plus crispée que d'habitude. Mais Stiles ne savait pas s'il pouvait gérer le fait d'être le petit ami de quelqu'un.

« On est en quelque sorte… une chose » dit Stiles « C'est ce que je peux faire maintenant »

« Une chose » dit Derek. Et bien, c'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait déjà eu avec n'importe qui d'autre.

* * *

**Voilà c'est officiel ! Enfin, je suis sûre que vous attendiez ça avec impatience.**

**Promis au prochain chapitre le shérif apparaît (enfin il me semble) !**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine fois mes loulous et je vais tenter de ne pas vous faire attendre autant de temps. Bisous !**


	3. Une sorte de chose

**Bonsoir mes loulous, je voulais vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël en avance en vous offrant un nouveau petit chapitre en cadeau.**

**Passez une bonne soirée, je vous souhaite plein de cadeaux, de bonheur, de bonne nourriture et surtout une bonne lecture ! Bisous**

* * *

Le shérif Stilinski ferma doucement la porte de la cuisine derrière lui. Il n'était que 21h30 mais il avait travaillé de nuit toute la semaine, le silence était devenu une habitude pour lui. Il était épuisé. Partir du boulot aussi tôt avait été une bénédiction. La Jeep de Stiles était garée dans l'allée et John ouvrit la bouche pour appeler son fils quand il entendit une conversation qui venait du salon.

« Tu promets que tu te sens mieux hein ? » demanda une voix grave depuis le salon. Il ne pouvait voir cette personne de là où il était. Elle était familière mais John ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était plus grave que celle de Scott et il ne pouvait imaginer quelle autre personne Stiles aurait pu inviter.

« Ouais » entendit-il Stiles dire en soupirant « Je me sens plus calme »

« Bien »

Il y eut une brève pause et puis : le doux son distinct d'un baiser. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

Le shérif avança discrètement à travers la cuisine jusqu'au salon pour trouver Derek Hale appuyé au dessus de son fils sur le canapé. Un de ses bras le supportait au dessus de Stiles tandis que l'autre caressait la peau juste en dessous du tee shirt de Stiles. Les bras de celui ci étaient enroulés autour du cou de Derek en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Leurs baisers étaient lents, paresseux et décontractés, le genre de baisers de deux personnes qui en avaient déjà fait une part équitable. Ce n'était évidemment pas quelque chose de nouveau. Peu importe ce que c'était.

« Je, uh, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis en train de surprendre » dit John. Stiles et Derek sursautèrent tous les deux, leurs têtes se cognant ensemble dans un évident choc.

« Merde » dit Stiles, sa main trouvant l'endroit douloureux sur son front alors qu'ils se dépêchaient tous les deux de se redresser sur le canapé « T'es en avance »

« Stiles, qu'est ce que Derek Hale fait dans ma maison pour l'amour du ciel ? » demanda John d'une voix plus exaspérée qu'autre chose. Ca avait été une longue journée. Stiles le regarda, regarda Derek puis de nouveau son père le tout d'un air penaud « En dehors de ce qui est évident » dit il rapidement, espérant détourner toute explication qui impliquerait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire sur le canapé.

John s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, la table basse leur offrant à tous une raisonnable petite distance. Il vit que Stiles vérifia que son arme n'était plus là. Il l'avait laissé dans la cuisine.

« Je, um » lutta Stiles en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Il leva les yeux vers son père, l'expression plus confuse qu'en colère et lutta pour réguler sa respiration. Son visage était rouge de panique, les yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes qu'il avait versé plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda John d'un ton inquiet et non plus en colère en remarquant les yeux rouges et irrités de Stiles. Des yeux qui avaient pleuré n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son fils depuis un moment. Il regarda Derek de manière accusatrice. Stiles secoua la tête avec véhémence. Pas à cause de Derek.

Stiles continua de lutter avec sa respiration. Respirations qui devenaient plus rapides et plus irrégulières. Une de ses mains se posa sur sa propre poitrine, le regard anxieux. C'était clair qu'il n'allait pas être capable de répondre aux questions de son père. Le choc que son père les ait surpris lui et Derek faisait revenir le stress de manière urgente et douloureuse dans sa poitrine déjà tendue. John reconnut les signes des crises de panique de Stiles et il jeta un regard nerveux en direction de Derek.

Derek fit au shérif un regard qui disait 'ça va être un tout petit peu gênant désolé' avant de se tourner vers Stiles, de prendre son visage en coupe et de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux « Ça va aller » dit doucement Derek en essayant de focaliser l'attention de Stiles sur lui. Il prit l'une des mains de Stiles et la posa sur sa propre poitrine « Tu peux faire correspondre ta respiration à la mienne ? » lui demanda Derek. Stiles hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, s'ancrant aux inspirations et aux expirations de la poitrine de Derek. Celui-ci inspira pendant 5 secondes, la retint pendant deux et expira pendant 5 secondes.

A la quatrième répétition de ce cycle respiratoire, Stiles était un peu plus calme. Reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration était la chose la plus difficile mais Derek avait géré Stiles assez tôt. La crise majeure avait été évitée… en partie.

John n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire dans cette situation. Il y avait eu un peu d'intimité dont il n'était pas prêt à être témoin, des émotions qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir comprendre lentement. La manière dont Derek regardait Stiles, le ton de sa voix, la façon dont ses pouces effleuraient les joues de Stiles. L'homme de 23 ans qui avait été auparavant menotté à l'arrière de sa voiture de police était clairement amoureux de son fils de 16 ans. Ca faisait beaucoup à digérer. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

« Il a eu une crise de panique plus tôt » déclara enfin Derek et cela sortit John de ses pensées. La voix de Derek écarta avec tact le silence gênant. Il y avait aussi pas mal de peur dedans ce qui satisfaisait John. Derek devrait au moins avoir un tout petit peur de lui « Il est évident qu'il vient d'en avoir le début d'une autre mais à la base je suis venu pour l'aider avec la première » Stiles avait de nouveau les yeux fermés et avait posé son front sur l'épaule de Derek. Son anxiété était épuisante, les crises de panique étaient épuisantes. Derek lui frottait le dos pour lui permettre de rester calme. John essaya de l'ignorer.

« Mais tu vas bien maintenant fiston ? » demanda John et Stiles acquiesça contre l'épaule de Derek avant de se redresser et de regarder son père. Il avait l'air bouleversé. John regarda sa montre. 21h45. Il avait toujours du mal à assimiler tout ça et Stiles n'était clairement pas en condition pour parler de ça maintenant. Après une crise de panique, Stiles voulait généralement de l'espace. Il décida de conclure les choses « Donc… » commença-t-il, son regard oscillant entre Stiles et Derek, laissant la question en suspend.

« Donc » dit Stiles en faisant un geste entre lui et Derek « On est une sorte de chose ? »

« Vous êtes une 'sorte de chose' ? » répéta son père, les guillemets étaient clairs dans le ton de sa voix « Et bien je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire ce 'genre de chose' » dit-il avant de se lever et de disparaître brièvement dans la cuisine avant d'en revenir avec une bière « mais il est 21h45 donc ça veut dire que ce genre de chose doit partir dans 15 minutes »

« Ouais papa je sais » dit Stiles avant de lui faire un faible sourire. John lui retourna son sourire en essayant de ne pas regarder la façon dont les doigts de son fils étaient paresseusement entrelacés avec ceux d'un homme plus âgé qui avait déjà été arrêté pour suspicion de meurtre. Il se tourna pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Oh et Stiles » ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître complètement à l'étage « on parlera de ça demain »

« Merde »

* * *

John s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son fils, essayant de rassembler un peu de force pour avoir la conversation qu'il était sur le point d'avoir. Il n'était pas excité. Il frappa deux fois et entra avec la permission de Stiles et trouva son fils affalé sur son lit qui était presque entièrement recouvert de de livres de cours et de son ordinateur ouvert sur une page Word terriblement vide. Il tira la chaise de bureau de Stiles près de son lit et soupira avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Je ne pense pas que cette conversation va être particulièrement agréable pour nous deux » commença-t-il, la gêne étant déjà à son maximum.

« Tu sais papa on n'a pas à l'avoir. On peut juste dire qu'on l'a eu » dit Stiles d'une voix tendue et rapide.

« Derek a sept ans de plus que toi » dit John en sautant directement au milieu de… littéralement la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Techniquement seulement. Il vient juste d'avoir 23 ans et j'aurai 17 ans le mois prochain donc ce n'est vraiment que six ans de différence » argumenta-t-il en retour ayant déjà l'air déjà démoralisé. John ne voulait pas être responsable de cette expression sur le visage de son fils. Il s'arrêta.

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » demanda-t-il.

« Juste quelques mois » dit Stiles de manière légèrement penaude. John acquiesça.

« Quelques mois » répéta-t-il en essayant vraiment de rester sous contrôle durant cette conversation « Et tu me l'as caché parce que… ? »

« 23 ans, casier judiciaire, homme » compta Stiles sur ses doigts.

« Et bien le fait que ce soit un homme n'est pas un problème. Et techniquement, je suppose que son casier judiciaire ne conduit pas à une condamnation même si tu ne veux vraiment pas voir un homme à qui tu as passé les menottes être littéralement couché sur ton adolescent de fils. Peu importe à quel point cette situation apparaît consentie »

« J'admets qu'il y a de meilleures manière de découvrir ce qui se passe entre nous » dit Stiles en hochant la tête de manière solennelle.

« Comme toi qui me le dit, par exemple » dit John de manière appuyée.

« Oui j'ai appris la leçon. Dit le à ton père à propos des garçons que tu embrasses » dit Stiles en essayant de garder un ton léger.

« Des garçons ? » John haussa un sourcil pour continuer le jeu… ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'un petit peu détendre l'atmosphère.

« Le garçon. Un garçon. Au singulier. Juste Derek » dit Stiles. John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Stiles se mettait à sourire de manière involontaire juste en évoquant le nom de Derek.

« Je suis toujours inquiet à propos de son âge Stiles » dit John en ignorant le discours décousu de son fils et en se dirigeant vers la partie gênante de la conversation.

« Papa, tu dois arrêter de te focaliser sur ça. Derek n'est pas juste un sale type » La voix de Stiles se transforma en plainte « Derek est… » Il laissa ses pensées en suspens, incapable de choisir les mots parfaits pour le décrire.

« Derek est… un conducteur de Camaro de 23 ans qui porte une veste en cuir ? »

« Papa » commença Stiles en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Il prit un moment pour rassembler ses esprits « Scott est mon meilleur ami » commença-t-il et John acquiesça « Mais Scott ne saisit pas tu vois ? »

« Scott ne saisit pas grand chose » dit John et Stiles rit.

« Et ben, c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit mignon alors » dit Stiles et il essaya de faire passer sa réflexion. Il les sentait se confondre un tout petit peu alors que sa concentration glissait vers le commentaire de son père « Mais il n'a jamais compris. Comme le fait qu'il a une mère célibataire mais parce que son père est parti. Il n'a jamais compris à propos de maman. Je n'ai jamais été capable de lui en parler »

« Oh » Pour une quelconque raison, John n'avait pas du tout pensé à la famille de Derek, surtout le fait qu'il avait un détail aussi flagrant en commun avec son fils… ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur mère.

« Scott ne m'écoute pas. J'ai beau lui dire quelque chose sept fois il ne l'enregistre pas dans sa tête. Et maintenant avec Allison, même si on traîne tous les deux, il passe son temps à lui envoyer des messages ou à regarder son téléphone » Stiles jouait nerveusement avec le stylo dans sa main et évitait le contact visuel « Derek m'écoute. Même si je parle de choses insignifiantes et surtout quand je pense qu'il n'écoute pas. J'ai mentionné ma barre chocolatée préférée une fois et le lendemain matin quand j'ai voulu aller au lycée, il y avait un Milky Way qui m'attendait sur le tableau de bord de la Jeep »

« Mais quand je parle de maman, j'ai son attention toute entière. Il veut tout savoir sur elle, tout ce dont je peux me souvenir. Et je sais qu'il fait ça pour moi. Et je ne me sens plus gêné de pleurer devant lui maintenant parce qu'il l'a fait lui aussi… » Stiles laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Et bien je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler d'elle. Même si tu peux toujours me parler à moi, tu le sais »

« Je sais. Et merci » Stiles s'arrêta « Papa, si tu devais deviner le nombre de personne que Derek a comme ami ici, tu dirais quoi ? » Stiles avait l'air triste en posant cette question. John n'était pas un idiot.

« Toi » dit-il « Seulement toi probablement » Stiles acquiesça.

« Beacon Hills n'a pas été extrêmement accueillante avec lui » dit Stiles « Il est seul. Et il n'a même pas un père pour lui dire que de devenir ami avec un gamin de 16 ans est une mauvaise idée. Il prend soin de moi. Mais je prends aussi soin de lui »

« Ok, ok. Je suis pas là pour te dissuader de ta… sorte de chose. Je suis juste là pour te dire que je suis juste préoccupé... »

« Et bien merci papa » dit Stiles de manière honnête.

« Je n'ai pas fini » dit-il avant de prendre quelques inspirations « Je suis préoccupé mais je sais que de t'interdire de le voir ne va rien changer si ça m'a pris deux mois pour le deviner tout seul » Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent d'espoir « Mais il va y avoir quelques règles » dit-il en essayant de penser à quelque chose tout de suite qui pourrait être vraiment efficace « Ton couvre feu est maintenant fixé à 22 heures »

« Mon couvre feu est déjà fixé à 22 heures » dit Stiles.

« Il était de 22 heures les jours d'école. Maintenant il est de 22 heures tous les jours » Il observa Stiles qui essayait de ne pas se plaindre à propos du fait de perdre son couvre feu de minuit des vendredi et samedi soirs même s'ils étaient généralement utilisés pour jouer à des jeux vidéos chez Scott « Maintenant si toi et Derek vous êtes là le vendredi ou le samedi, il peut rester jusqu'à minuit. Tu ne peux juste pas être dehors après 22 heures »

« Ça semble juste » dit Stiles qui essayait de prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Et il n'a pas le droit d'aller dans ta chambre, sous aucune circonstance, même avec la porte ouverte » Stiles se mordit la langue à cette phrase mais il comprit « Tu peux aller dans n'importe quelle autre pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Des questions ? »

« Non monsieur » dit Stiles en essayant de ne pas mettre en péril une seule des règles. Son père était bien plus sympa que ce qu'il pensait.

« Et Derek va dîner avec nous au moins une fois par semaine » finit-il. Stiles sourit à cette règle.

« En fait il aimera ça » dit Stiles « Ça lui manque ces trucs de famille »

« Très bien. Bon. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que je pensais » finit John avant de se lever de la chaise et de la repousser vers le bureau. Il s'arrêta à la porte en sortant « Aussi et je dis ça parce que je me sens obligé de te le dire en tant que parent. Met un préservatif » dit-il avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

« Je suis toujours puceau ! » cria Stiles alors que John se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre plus loin dans le couloir. Il secoua la tête en entendant les paroles de son fils mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire. Merci pour ce petit miracle.

* * *

Cela faisait environ un mois que John avait découvert la relation de Derek et de Stiles quand il arriva enfin à faire garer Derek près de leur maison (l'habitude de cacher sa voiture du père shérif de ton petit ami mineur restait). L'offre d'une place dans l'allée avait été faite avec générosité et accueil mais honnêtement, la présence visible de la Camaro était un bon signe. Pour John cela voulait dire 'fait autant de bruit que possible quand tu entres dans la maison pour éviter de voir des choses que tu ne veux pas voir'.

Il claqua pratiquement la porte du garage quand il la referma derrière lui alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine et se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon où il retrouvera son fils et Derek entièrement habillés ou sinon. Même si ce 'sinon' était juste une menace réconfortante qui vivait seulement dans l'esprit du shérif.

Il trouva les garçons sur le canapé, son fils affalé sur Derek, la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'autre homme. John pouvait entendre les légers ronflements de son fils. Derek bougea juste assez de sa position en dessous de Stiles pour poser un doigt sur ses lèvres et chuchoter « Il dort tellement peu en ce moment, je ne veux vraiment pas le réveiller »

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'il dort ? » demanda John en s'appuyant sur la chambranle de la porte située entre la cuisine et le salon. Il avait entendu Stiles bouger dans sa chambre, aller chercher des trucs à manger dans la cuisine, jouer à des jeux vidéos, peu importe jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit récemment. Il était aussi inquiet.

« Depuis 19h, presque deux heures et demie » dit Derek et John était content d'enfin réaliser que Derek ne semblait plus nerveux auprès de lui. Il avait un de ses bras bien serré autour des épaules de Stiles et l'autre frottait ses cheveux courts de manière distraite.

« Et tu es juste… ? »

Derek pouffa et tourna son regard vers la télévision. Family Guy, en muet, avec les sous titres.

« Et bien merci de l'avoir laissé dormir » dit John avant de regarder sa montre « mais tu vas devoir le réveiller dans vingt minutes »

Derek acquiesça.

« Je serai parti à 21h59 monsieur » dit-il et John sourit. Derek avait été incroyablement respectueux des règles de John. Il ne dépassait jamais d'une minute le couvre feu et venait dîner tous les mercredi soir. Il était évidemment très conscient du fait qu'il sortait avec le fils mineur du shérif. Il restait clairement dans le droit chemin.

John se dirigea vers la cuisine pour trouver des restes à manger quand il repensa à ce que Derek avait dit… Stiles était endormi depuis 19h. Il se dirigea vers la porte du salon « Vous avez mangé quelque chose pour le dîner ? »

Derek secoua la tête « Il s'est endormi avant que je ne puisse commander une pizza » dit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement.

« Et bien j'allais sortir quelques trucs du congélateur et les mettre au four… tu veux rester manger avec nous avant de rentrer chez toi ? » John se sentait généreux. Sa journée s'était bien passée. Le pire appel d'urgence qu'ils avaient reçu étaient un petit accrochage. Aucun de ses adjoints n'étaient malades. Il avait fini son tas de paperasse et était parti à l'heure.

« Ouais » dit Derek « ça serait super en fait »

John s'occupa silencieusement dans la cuisine tout en écoutant secrètement Derek réveiller Stiles. Il avait toujours pensé que Derek était un jeune homme violent, sujet à la colère, à froncer les sourcils et à prendre de mauvaises décisions. Mais il avait réalisé que tout ça était la plupart du temps ce que Stiles appelait son 'mécanisme de défense'. Il était toujours inquiet à propos de la différence d'âge mais Stiles venait juste d'avoir 17 ans et Derek était étonnamment doux et patient avec lui. Ses sentiments envers Stiles semblaient réels et ça aidait John à accepter plus facilement sa relation avec son fils.

« Bonjour toi » entendit John et il regretta instantanément son comportement silencieux dans la cuisine. Il devrait vraiment acheter des boules Quies.

« Oh mon Dieu s'il te plait dis-moi qu'on n'est pas vraiment le matin sinon tu serais déjà parti si c'était le cas » entendit-il dire son fils d'une voix rocailleuse à cause du sommeil.

« Non mais il est presque 22h » répondit Derek.

« Merde, j'ai dormi pendant toute notre soirée ensemble » dit Stiles en gémissant.

« Tu avais besoin de dormir » La voix de Derek était à la fois ferme et préoccupée. Stiles soupira.

« Encore combien de minutes jusqu'à 22h ? » demanda Stiles et John entendit une fois encore du mouvement et ces légers sons révélateurs de baisers. Heureusement, ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement.

« Environ 20 minutes mais ton père m'a invité à rester pour le dîner » dit Derek et John pouvait entendre la victoire dans sa voix.

« Sérieusement ? Genre, au delà de 22h ? »

« Pour autant que je sache, j'ai le droit de rester jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini de manger »

« C'est génial » dit Stiles et John entendit la cacophonie de sons pas nécessaires qui voulaient dire que Stiles essayait de se lever de Derek et du canapé »

Stiles se dirigea tranquillement jusqu'à la cuisine, le corps toujours un peu maladroit comme à l'accoutumée mais aussi à cause du fait qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il tirait Derek derrière lui par la main et s'arrêta près de l'îlot central. Les mains de Derek se posèrent sur la taille de Stiles et il l'approcha de lui. John sourit de l'autre côté de l'îlot alors qu'il pointait du doigt la nourriture qu'il avait sorti du congélateur.

« Le four a presque fini de pré chauffer mais on a des macaronis au fromage, de la purée de pommes de terre et, pour une raison que j'ignore, des nuggets de poulet en forme de dinosaure que je ne me souviens pas avoir acheté » dit John et Stiles sourit.

« Tu ne les a pas achetées »

John jeta la nourriture sur une plaque de cuisson qu'il glissa dans le four alors que Derek et Stiles s'agitaient dans la cuisine pour remplir les verres et sortir les couverts. C'était bien. Ça commençait à être naturel. Leur maison était censée être un foyer pour trois personnes mais pendant tellement longtemps ça avait été un foyer pour deux. Peut-être qu'il était de nouveau temps d'accueillir quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

John commençait doucement à s'habituer au fait que Derek était probablement dans sa maison quand l'école était finie et qu'il n'était pas encore 22h. Il s'habituait doucement à la façon dont Stiles s'appuyait de manière tellement confortable contre Derek ou alors posait sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre homme. Ils n'étaient physiquement affectueux en dehors de la maison (John n'était pas 100% sûr que Scott connaisse la nature de leur relation et encore moins les gens du supermarché) mais à l'intérieur de la maison, Stiles manquait rarement une occasion de tenir la main de Derek ou de poser un rapide baiser sur sa joue barbue.

C'était mignon en fait. John était tombé amoureux de sa femme quand il avait 17 ans (sauf qu'elle en avait 16 à ce moment là et pas 23) et il se rappelait de la manière dont son corps se sentait constamment en feu. A quel point il pouvait soudainement mieux respirer quand elle entrait dans la pièce. A quel point elle était tout ce qu'il voyait quand il fermait les yeux. Elle était toujours tout ce qu'il voyait quand il fermait les yeux.

Et John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la mère de Stiles aurait jeté un seul coup d'œil à la façon dont Derek regardait Stiles et l'aurait approuvé.

* * *

**Et voilà, notre shérif national sait tout sur tout. Et maintenant quels sont vos pronostics pour le prochain chapitre ? Je vous laisse me le dire mes loulous. Encore une Joyeux Noël à vous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	4. Plus que tout

**Coucou mes loulous comment ça va ? La reprise ça a été ? Bonne année à vous en passant, qu'elle vous apporte du bonheur, de l'amour, la réussite, les études et tout ce que vous souhaitez.**

**Pour être honnête, je vais pas fort en ce moment d'un point de vue moral. C'est dur de tenir le coup surtout que j'ai d'autres soucis familiaux en plus de ça. Mais sachez que c'est toujours un plaisir de vous avoir et de lire vos commentaires qui sont vraiment adorables. Je vous adore mes loulous et je suis quand même heureuse de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre. C'est l'avant dernier de la fanfic, j'en ai une autre dans mes tiroirs donc c'est super.**

**Sans plus tarder je vous laisse à la lecture !**

* * *

Stiles tremblait alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes pour que Derek ne puisse pas les voir. Ses yeux le trahissait toujours des heures après qu'il ait pleuré, ils restaient rouges et gonflés bien après qu'il se soit calmé. Il mit son manteau aussi doucement que possible et attrapa ses clés près de la porte mais il sentit une main lui agripper l'épaule à la seconde où sa main toucha la poignée de porte.

Merde. Il aurait du passer par la fenêtre mais il était presque sûr qu'il serait tombé du toit vu son statut émotionnel. Ca et son père était censé être endormi.

« Où est-ce que tu penses aller à deux heures du matin ? » demanda le shérif Stilinski à son fils d'une voix imprégnée d'épuisement. En revanche, il n'était pas assez fatigué pour manquer le tremblement des épaules de Stiles. La voix de Stiles était lourde, rauque et pleine d'anxiété.

« Papa j'ai merdé et j'ai traîné avec Scott ce soir parce que Derek ne répondait pas à son téléphone. J'ai oublié… » commença-t-il mais son père l'interrompit.

« Tu ne vas pas voir Derek à deux heures du matin. Il est deux heures du matin, tu vas au lit » Il poussa gentiment Stiles vers les escaliers « Tu pourras t'excuser auprès de lui demain. Appelle le maintenant. Je m'en fiche. Dans ta chambre. Tout de suite »

« Papa sérieusement » dit Stiles en essayant de faire comprendre à son père la gravité de la situation.

« Stiles… »

« Papa aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Laura » dit-il et son père se figea. Il regarda son fils, le corps complètement tendu, les yeux écarquillés et au bord des larmes « Je veux juste être sûr que mon petit ami ne se tue pas ce soir » et la première larme glissa sur sa joue.

« Mon Dieu » souffla John et il prit ses clés et son manteau. C'était plus facile pour tout le monde de regarder Derek et de voir un trouble fait. Il aura fallu que Stiles le regarde et qu'il voit un être humain. Des moments pareils rappelaient à John comment était Stiles quand il était enfant, à quel point les jouets brisés étaient ceux avec lesquels il voulait jouer « Je vais t'y conduire » dit-il en voyant la façon dont les mains de Stiles tremblaient.

* * *

L'appartement de Derek était à 10min à l'extérieur de la ville si John accelérait un peu, ce qu'il fit. C'était un professionnel après tout et c'était Beacon Hills. Tout le monde dormait. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se précipitèrent vers le 3ème étage et Stiles toqua à la porte seulement par habitude avant de l'ouvrir.

« Derek ? » appela-t-il en vérifiant rapidement le salon avant de se diriger vers le petit couloir qui menait à la chambre. Il naviguait dans ce petit appartement avec une familiarité à laquelle John ne voulait pas trop penser. Derek était recroquevillé sur son lit. Il aurait pu sembler calme si ce n'était pas évident qu'il avait pleuré.

Stiles ne perdit pas un instant et enleva sa veste et ses chaussures en quelques secondes pour monter sur le lit. Il s'assit contre le mur et tira Derek contre lui pour lui laisser poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Et soudainement, John se sentit plus gêné que jamais dans sa vie. « Stiles » dit-il doucement et son fils accrocha son regard qui était suppliant.

« Papa s'il te plaît » commença-t-il mais il ne put aller plus loin. John avait su, sur le chemin en voiture, que Stiles ne reviendrait pas avec lui quand il était parti ce soir.

« Tu peux rester, juste cette nuit. Je garde mon téléphone sur moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit »

« Merci papa » dit Stiles et John pensa à quel point il aimait son fils. Quel bon ami il était, un bon élève, un bon athlète. Il était fier de lui. Il n'allait pas vraiment s'inquiéter de la situation. Stiles pouvait prendre de bonnes décisions tout seul. Il acquiesça et se retourna pour partir.

« Merci shérif » entendit-il derrière lui… la voix grave de Derek. Il se tourna pour regarder le jeune homme. Son visage faisait plus jeune tout d'un coup. Il avait déjà croisé la famille de Derek quand elle était encore en vie (Beacon Hills n'était pas une grande ville) et pendant un instant il avait l'air d'avoir à nouveau 16 ans. John se rappela à quel point Derek était seul et à quel point cette situation avait duré longtemps.

« Appelle moi John » dit-il en hochant la tête avant de retourner chez lui.

Quand Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière son père, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit avant d'attirer Derek contre lui. Celui-ci le serra contre lui mais ne pleura pas à nouveau.

« Ton père est super » dit-il d'une voix rauque et Stiles fit un sourire triste. Un sourire qui voulait dire 'je me sens mal parce que mon père est toujours vivant et pas le tiens'. Non pas que c'était une compétition. Derek n'avait jamais pointé du doigt que sa douleur était plus grande ou pire que celle de Stiles. Il pensait sincèrement que le shérif était quelqu'un de bien. Il était évidemment reconnaissant, non seulement qu'il ait laissé Stiles rester mais aussi de l'avoir conduit ici. Il pouvait toujours sentir Stiles trembler et ne pouvait pas l'imaginer au volant de sa Jeep comme ça.

« Il a ses moments » dit Stiles en passant ses mains dans les cheveux. Il passa ses mains sur les épaules de Derek, l'étendue de sa peau douce seulement interrompue par son marcel. Il tira un peu dessus et chuchota « Enlève le » Derek se mit à genoux pour le retirer et Stiles en fit de même et enleva aussi son jean en passant. Il se glissa de nouveau dans les couvertures et réinstalla Derek contre lui. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne était l'un des plus grand réconfort de Derek. Celui-ci posa son visage au creux de son cou et inspira profondément. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'odeur de Stiles qui faisait que Derek se sentait à son maximum.

« Je suis désolé » dit Stiles. Il s'excusait à nouveau pour avoir oublié et avoir été bête.

« C'est bon » dit Derek et même s'il avait l'air de le penser, Stiles savait qu'il le disait seulement pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux.

« Non c'est pas bon. Tu étais seul toute la journée. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. J'aurai dû être avec toi »

« Mais alors tu n'aurais pas pu être ici maintenant » dit Derek alors que ses bras se resserraient autour du torse de Stiles. Normalement c'était l'inverse, c'était Stiles qui se blottissait contre le torse de Derek avec les bras de celui ci autour de ses épaules. C'était la combinaison de l'alpha et du loup en lui qui faisait qu'il était non seulement possessif mais aussi dominant. Il n'y avait qu'une douleur pareille qui le faisait se sentir aussi petit.

Stiles ne le poussa pas à parler de Laura. Ils avaient déjà longuement parlé et Derek n'aimait parler d'elle que quand il était heureux. Stiles avait entendu la majorité des choses sur les Hale de la bouche souriante de Derek. Quand il était triste, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Et Stiles comprenait. Il tenait Derek contre lui et l'écoutait respirer sachant que le fait d'être là était ce qu'il était censé faire. Juste être là.

* * *

Derek pensa que ça devait être ça la marche de la honte. Il dut prendre une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de la Camaro, poussé seulement par la vue de Stiles qui était déjà à la porte d'entrée et qui l'attendait. Il avait ce sourire sur son visage que Derek adorait… cette lumière était magnétique.

Stiles le tira jusqu'au seuil de sa maison et directement dans la cuisine où le shérif Stilinski était assis en train de boire un café tout en lisant le journal. Derek rougit presque quand le shérif leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait dû être pathétique la nuit dernière. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer sa vulnérabilité à d'autres personnes que Stiles… et même ça c'était un nouveau challenge.

« Vous êtes bien arrivés » dit John d'une voix admirative. Il sourit en direction de Derek qui était toujours maladroitement debout à l'entrée de la cuisine. D'habitude il se sentait plutôt confortable dans la maison des Stilinski mais ce matin c'était un petit peu différent.

« En un seul morceau » dit Stiles en poussant Derek à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son père « Je vais prendre une douche et me changer » dit-il avant de poser un rapide baiser sur la joue de Derek et de quitter la cuisine.

Derek s'assit en face du père de Stiles… John et essaya d'avoir l'air calme et serein. Il ne sentait plus l'indécision et la légère animosité qui sortait de lui. Son odeur n'était pas pleinement confiante mais elle était bien plus accueillante que quand il avait découvert sa relation avec Stiles.

« Vous avez pris un petit déjeuner ? » demanda John et Derek secoua la tête

« On est parti peu de temps après s'être réveillés » dit Derek en essayant de faire en sorte que ce soit évident que rien de douteux n'était arrivé. Il était 9h30 un samedi matin, Stiles avait déclaré il y a longtemps que c'était 'un jour où je dors jusqu'à midi et où on me dérange pas'. Derek avait pris une douche de 5min à son appartement mais Stiles avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait faire ça chez lui… juste pour le show.

« Je ferai quelque chose quand Stiles descendra » dit John avant de tourner son attention vers son journal pendant quelques minutes puis de regarder à nouveau Derek. « Encore désolé, pour ta sœur » dit-il d'une voix honnêtement sympathique.

« Merci » dit Derek « et merci d'avoir permis à Stiles de rester la nuit dernière. C'était bien mieux d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi »

« Stiles est pareil le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mère… on est tous les deux comme ça » Il laissa le silence s'installer entre eux pendant un instant pour que ça ne soit plus gênant « Dis-moi » commença-t-il en essayant de savoir comment formuler sa question sans que ça ne soit maladroit « La nuit dernière, Stiles t'a appelé son petit ami. Est ce que c'est… comment dire » Son visage se plissa « ...officiel ? »

« Ouais euh, c'est officiel depuis le moment où vous l'avez découvert en fait » dit Derek en essayant de se détendre. Il pouvait se forcer à être charmant, il le savait mais il savait aussi que John serait capable de le ressentir s'il n'était pas sincère. Il décida d'être confiant mais légèrement gêné. C'était déjà assez gênant de parler de relations, surtout avec le père de Stiles.

« Tu ne voulais pas l'être jusqu'à ce moment là ? » demanda John légèrement confus.

« En fait c'était Stiles » clarifia Derek « Stiles était hésitant à propos du fait de réellement sortir ensemble… il l'a été pendant des mois. Mais quand vous l'avez découvert, il a réalisé qu'il évitait de mettre un nom dessus jusqu'à ce que vous le sachiez »

John avait l'air un petit peu interloqué mais content. Il avait vu la façon dont Stiles regardait Derek… comme s'il était le soleil et la lune. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer mettre un frein à leur relation. Mais il supposait qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup dessus « Et bien c'était gentil de ta part d'être patient avec lui » dit John et Derek pouvait dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de significations derrière tout ça.

« Stiles est en charge de ce genre de choses… on va à son rythme. Sauf pour les limitations que j'ai instaurées » Derek aimait être assez franc avec le père de Stiles 'Je me souviens que Stiles est mineur'. John ne demanda pas d'explications sur ce qu'étaient ces limitations. Derek en était reconnaissant.

« Cependant tu prends bien soin de lui » dit John entre l'affirmation et la question. Il n'était pas dans le coin sans que Stiles ne soit accroché à lui et il avait juste besoin de faire son devoir de père pour que Derek sache comment traiter son fils.

« Tout comme il prend soin de moi » répondit Derek. C'était la bonne réponse à en juger l'expression sur le visage de John.

« Et tu l'aimes » Il n'y avait pas de questionnement dans le ton qu'il employait.

« Oui » dit Derek d'une voix un peu plus basse qu'avant « Plus que tout »

« Quoi plus que tout ? » demanda Stiles qui avait choisi ce moment pour retourner dans la cuisine. Il était totalement réveillé maintenant, avait des vêtements propres et il sentait comme son propre savon et sa propre maison. Derek regretta un peu la perte de sa propre odeur sur le jeune homme mais il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne revienne. Il était un petit peu apaisé par le fait que Stiles portait un de ses vieux maillot de Lacrosse du lycée. Il aimait voir son nom et son numéro plaqué en gros sur le corps de Stiles '42-Hale'. Il n'était pas aussi grand que les autres tee shirt de Derek que Stiles portait maintenant. Il avait prit du muscle depuis le lycée.

« Je t'aime plus que tout » dit Derek, son visage se levant vers celui de Stiles. Il leva les bras et les enroula autour de la taille de Stiles pour le tirer vers lui et qu'il s'assoit sur ses genoux. Stiles fit un grand sourire et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Derek.

« Et je t'aime aussi » dit-il en posant un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Derek. Il se tourna vers son père « Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire à Derek les pancakes que maman avait l'habitude de faire ? »

« Ceux à la cannelle ? » demanda Derek, Stiles lui en avait parlé un moment de ces fameux pancakes.

« Mmmmmhmmm » répondit doucement Stiles en faisant longtemps traîner son affirmation. Stiles aimait ça quand il pouvait sentir la tension s'évanouir du corps de Derek. Il y avait une nette différence entre le Derek stressé et anxieux et le Derek satisfait.

Derek observa les hommes Stilinski bouger dans la cuisine, Stiles mixant la pâte avec environ 500 grammes de cannelle et son père préparant la poêle qui servirait à faire frire le bacon. Quand il était enfant, manger était une expérience collaborative. La cuisine était toujours un joyeux bazar. C'était la dure juxtaposition de ce que cuisiner était pour lui maintenant… cuisiner seul, manger seul. Être seul en général. Faire des choses simples parce que ça ne valait pas le coup de cuisiner quelque chose de merveilleux sauf pour quelqu'un de merveilleux.

Son nez devenait dingue dans cette cuisine… la nourriture sentait délicieusement bon mais il y avait une odeur plus forte. L'odeur chaude et inexplicablement boisée de Stiles, la forte odeur épicée de son père et le mélange de leurs trois odeurs qui ne sentait pas vraiment comme les Hale mais comme une famille en général. Ouais, il va rester ici pendant un moment.

* * *

**Qu'ils sont mignons nos tourtereaux n'est-ce pas ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera la dernier, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. A très très bientôt mes chers loulous adorés !**


	5. Négociation

**Ouh là là mes loulous… quel fail je suis. Ca fait 4 mois… 4 MOIS ! Sans poster. Mais quoi ? C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive (en dehors de ma pause estivale).**

**Honnêtement j'ai pas trop d'explications. Ces derniers mois ont vraiment été pourris. Je ne parle pas forcément de cette fameuse pandémie dont on entend parler depuis des mois. Depuis septembre je les accumule : les grèves, les blocages de ma fac, l'incertitude de terminer mon année, une blessure dont j'ai mis 4 mois à me remettre et le coup de grâce (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas) ça a été le décès de mon grand-père. Je n'avais vraiment plus la tête à la trad, je n'y pensais même plus à dire vrai. 1 seule trad en 9 mois je crois que je peux pas faire pire.**

**Donc me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de Kind of a thing. Et maintenant je pars en pause estivale de nouveau car j'ai de belles fics que je souhaite vraiment traduire et partager.**

**Je vous laisse donc à lecture et rendez vous en septembre pour de nouvelles aventures.**

* * *

John Stilinski fut surpris d'arriver à la maison après une journée horrible au travail et de trouver là une Camaro dans l'allée mais pas de Jeep. On était mercredi soir, la soirée officielle du dîner obligatoire à la maison Stilinski ce qui voulait dire que les voitures des deux hommes ornaient habituellement le devant de sa maison.

Il gara sa propre voiture dans le garage et s'arrêta à la porte de la cuisine mais l'explosion de cris le garda éloigné. Il sursauta en captant une partie de la dispute.

"... me traiter comme un bébé putain !" entendit-il Stiles crier de manière coléreuse, néfaste et empoisonnée. John n'avait jamais vu Stiles en colère contre Derek qui dépassait le simple boudin. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

"Tes actions ont des conséquences Stiles. Tu aurais pu être blessé" La voix de Derek avait un peu de colère à l'intérieur mais elle était évidemment teintée d'anxiété et de peur.

"Bon sang c'était pas si grave, j'arrive pas à croire que tu exagères autant" rétorqua Stiles. Il ne criait plus mais son ton était toujours tranchant.

John savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher dans le garage pour toujours donc il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Les deux garçons tournèrent immédiatement leur regard vers le shérif et se turent. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine, Derek près de l'évier et Stiles près de la table. John savait au fond de lui qu'ils ne se feraient jamais de mal physiquement mais il était intervenu dans pas mal de tapages domestiques pour savoir qu'une dispute ne restait jamais verbale. Il était content de leur distance quand même.

Pourtant, la tension dans la cuisine était rude et John n'était pas habitué à cette sensation dans sa maison. Lui et Stiles se disputaient rarement en tous cas rien de plus que les différents habituels entre un père et son fils. Généralement, sa maison était chaleureuse et silencieuse avec peut-être un match de baseball qui passait à la télévision du salon, peut-être avec ses deux gamins à moitié endormis sur le canapé. John avait assisté à assez de drame au travail. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et trouver aussi ça.

"Je ne voudrais pas arriver sur quelque chose auquel je ne ne devrais pas assister" dit John en levant les mains en signe de paix. Derek souffla bruyamment par le nez et Stiles croisa les bras, tendu. Ils étaient tous les deux passés de la colère au boudin dès qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre.

Il y eut deux secondes de silence avant que Stiles ne lève les yeux au ciel.

"Et bien c'est terminé pour moi pour l'instant" dit Stiles d'une voix pleine d'agacement alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir de la cuisine et se diriger vers sa chambre… où Derek n'avait toujours pas le droit d'aller.

"Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça" commença Derek avant d'être coupé.

"Si. Si je peux" dit Stiles en se tournant à la sortie de la cuisine pour regarder Derek droit dans les yeux. Son visage était dur et froid. Il évitait totalement le regard de son père. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant quand il ne regardait pas son père dans les yeux.

Dès que Stiles ne fut plus dans le champ de vision de Derek, son corps se recroquevilla, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se trouva plus petit que d'habitude selon John alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'évier. L'atmosphère de la cuisine se brisa violemment autour d'eux et John avait l'impression de marcher sur des tessons de verre. Le silence les oppressaient et leur rappelait le bazar qui devait encore être nettoyé. John observa Derek relever ses manches avant de passer doucement ses mains sur son visage. Son esprit était sûrement engagé dans un 'qu'est ce qui vient juste de se passer ?'

"Ok, donc qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda John d'une voix exaspérée alors qu'il traversait la cuisine pour attraper deux bières du frigo. Il les décapsula avant d'en tendre une à Derek, qui prit une gorgée et se força à sourire au shérif. John prit lui même une gorgée bien méritée.

"Il est venu chez moi après les cours" commença Derek, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. C'était typique. Stiles était toujours chez Derek. John essayait de ne pas trop y penser "Il n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière. Ca fait presque…" Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean pour regarder l'heure "... 26 heures qu'il est réveillé. Et c'est seulement depuis la sieste qu'il a fait hier après les cours. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre le volant. Il s'est presque endormi debout quand il est arrivé"

Le cœur de John s'adoucit à cette confession. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Stiles avait l'air si irascible. Il savait que Stiles avait eu des difficultés car Derek était plus âgé que lui, qu'il se sentait comme s'il n'était pas pris au sérieux. Il détestait être pris pour un gamin. Il résistait quand Derek était protecteur avec lui mais il n'hésitait jamais à être lui même le protecteur. John savait que c'était l'un des traits qu'il avait passé à son fils.

"Je ne l'ai pas laissé conduire jusqu'ici" dit Derek ce qui expliquait l'absence de la Jeep dans l'allée "Il a essayé de monter dans sa Jeep pour rentrer mais j'ai pris ses clés. Il était… il était livide. Il a presque voulu rentrer à pieds"

"Et bien je te remercie d'avoir pris ses clés" dit John en avalant une autre gorgée de sa IPA (1). Il s'arrêta une seconde "Je croyais que ses insomnies allaient mieux ces derniers temps. C'était juste cette nuit ou alors est-ce que c'est une constante ?"

"Il semblerait qu'il ait des problèmes au moins une nuit par semaine" dit Derek. Il aimerait plus que tout avoir l'opportunité de tenir Stiles dans ses bras quand il ne pouvait pas dormir. Rien n'était plus frustrant que d'avoir à obéir aux limites du shérif surtout si ça voulait dire ne pas pouvoir être capable d'offrir à Stiles du réconfort.

"Tu crois qu'il est déprimé ?" demanda John d'une voix qui commençait à être confuse. Dès qu'il regardait Stiles, celui-ci semblait heureux mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que si son gamin avait l'air heureux de temps en temps, il pouvait tout de même cacher quelque chose. Il savait que Stiles était doué pour ça. Il savait que Stiles avait encore des secrets.

"Non" dit Derek "Je crois qu'il a juste du mal à prendre régulièrement son Adderall" Derek secoua la tête en souriant presque de manière tendre. John avala la dernière gorgée de sa bière et regarda sa montre. Assez de temps était passé pour que Stiles se calme un peu. Essayer de parler à Stiles quand celui-ci était énervé n'était pas productif. John lui laissait au moins 5 minutes seul.

"Je vais parler à mon gamin, attends moi ici" dit-il en faisant un geste vague en direction de la table de la cuisine. Il posa sa bouteille vide sur le plan de travail et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Il toqua à la porte avant d'entrer et trouva Stiles assis à son bureau en train de détruire un stylo bille pour clairement essayer de rester éveillé ou du moins se distraire. John pouvait voir ses mains endormies triturer un ressort.

"Tu as des problèmes pour dormir ?" demanda John et Stiles se tourna vers lui avant de lever les yeux au ciel, laissant les morceaux de son stylo en une pile sur son bureau.

"Des fois j'aimerais que certaines personnes s'occupent de leurs oignons" dit-il en augmentant le son de sa voix vers la fin de sa phrase pour que Derek puisse l'entendre… même si Stiles savait qu'il serait capable d'entendre toute la conversation de toute manière.

"Tu as de sacrés valises sous les yeux" dit John en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de porte avant de croiser les bras. Il ajouta presque 'gamin' à la fin de sa phrase mais il se mordit la langue avant de le faire. Il savait que ça ne serait pas apprécié et que ça pourrait retomber sur Derek. Sa relation avec le petit ami de Stiles était… bonne étant donné les circonstances. Il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air "Est ce que je dois te prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin ?"

"Je vais bien papa" dit Stiles d'une voix clairement fatiguée. Il laissa sa tête se poser dans ses mains alors qu'il soupirait de manière colossale. Peut être légèrement dramatique mais hey, il adorait son gamin avec ses soupirs dramatiques et tout "Juste un petit peu fatigué"

"Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé en bas ?" demanda John en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction des escaliers. Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent un peu plus.

"Je suis pas un enfant" dit Stiles à peine assez fort pour que son père l'entende.

"Il ne pense pas ça. C'est juste qu'il se soucie de toi" dit John en essayant de ne pas mettre des mots dans la bouche de Derek tout en essayant de donner à Stiles une certaine perspective "Et conduire alors que tu es aussi fatigué c'est aussi mauvais que si tu conduisais en étant saoul. Tu le sais ça"

"Tout allait bien" dit Stiles d'une voix teintée à nouveau d'agacement.

"Tu sais, être dans une relation c'est parfois laisser l'autre personne prendre soin de toi. Tu prends soin de lui sans que tu ne le réalises, c'est ce que tu fais. Laisse le prendre soin de toi en retour. Ne le repousse pas"

Stiles fit un tour complet avec sa chaise de bureau, essayant d'avoir l'air ennuyé pour que son père saisisse ce qu'il voulait dire. Il commençait déjà à se sentir coupable d'avoir crié sur Derek mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

"Gardes à l'esprit que tu es la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. Pense à ça quand il essaye de te garder en sécurité" Parce que toutes les personnes qu'il a aimé sont décédées et il ne veut pas que ça t'arrives à toi aussi, c'est ce qui était sous-entendu. Parce que tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi aussi gamin.

"Très bien" dit Stiles avec réticence. Il se leva de sa chaise et stabilisa ses pas légèrement tremblants en posant une main sur son bureau. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, l'effroi de son imminente excuse flottant lourdement autour de lui. John le suivi en bas et jusque dans la cuisine où Derek était assis en train de retirer l'étiquette de sa bière presque vide.

"Je vais chercher quelque chose pour le dîner. Vous deux, vous avez intérêt à avoir réglé ça quand je reviendrai" dit-il en utilisant cette excuse pour avoir le repas qu'il voulait sans que son fils n'essaye de lui enlever un burger des mains… et aussi pour sortir de cette maison pendant 15 minutes.

La porte de la cuisine se referma derrière John et son fils debout au milieu de la cuisine avec son air anxieux et timide.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus" dit-il, les yeux fixé sur le sol.

"Je t'aime" dit Derek "Tu peux me hurler dessus si tu veux. Tu peux m'appeler par des noms horribles, tu peux m'en vouloir. Mais tu n'as absolument pas le droit de te mettre en danger, tu comprends ? Parce que c'est toi. J'ai survécu à beaucoup de choses. Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose…" Sa voix était tremblante, comme si les mots avait pris de la place dans sa gorge.

Stiles leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Derek, grands, ouverts et effrayés. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il lui avait fait peur.

"J'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur. C'est juste… je sais pas, je pouvais pas dormir la nuit dernière, je pensais pas que c'était un gros problème" Il croisa les bras de manière à se protéger.

"Si tu as des problèmes pour dormir, appelle moi. Je t'amènerais au lycée. Je viendrais te chercher après l'entraînement. Je te conduirais à Target pour acheter des mangues et du Mountain Dew ou peu importe ce que tu juges nécessaire d'aller chercher en voiture, pour que tu puisses juste prendre soin de toi, pour moi" Derek s'affala dans la chaise de la cuisine, sa posture combative complètement évaporée. Le père de Stiles connaissait bien son fils… il avait besoin de se calmer. Il comprit enfin. Il savait qu'il avait été stupide. Il savait qu'il était temps de céder.

"Ok" dit Stiles et le corps de Derek se redressa immédiatement.

"Ok ?" demanda-t-il "Juste… c'est tout, tu acceptes ?"

"Ouais, j'veux dire, bien. C'est juste que… je n'aime pas me sentir comme une sorte sorte de gamin stupide dont tu dois constamment t'occuper. Je peux prendre soin de moi. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'énerves pas contre moi quand je fais quelque chose que je ne juges même pas dangereux. Ne va pas en mode colère folle" Stiles décroisa les bras, vaincu.

"Je ne crois pas que tu sois un gamin dont je doive prendre soin" dit simplement Derek "Tu es une personne dont je me soucie et qui se soucie de moi" Derek se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table et appuya Stiles contre le comptoir de la cuisine, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

Stiles soupira, calmé seulement par la proximité. Son agacement s'éloignait, il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre Derek quand ils étaient collés comme ça l'un contre l'autre. Il pouvait sentir sa colère se drainer hors de lui alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour des épaules de Derek.

* * *

John rentra à la maison avec deux sacs pleins de malbouffe… et un milk-shake au chocolat pour lui. Il l'avait mérité. Il s'arrêta de nouveau à la porte de la cuisine avant d'entrer, prévoyant de prendre ses jambes à son cou (ou plutôt retourner au poste de police pendant quelques heures pour rattraper sa paperasse) s'il les entendait encore se disputer. Mais tout était silencieux.

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Stiles assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les mains doucement posées sur le visage de Derek alors qu'il posait baisers après baisers sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. Les mains de Derek étaient tranquillement posées sur les hanches de Stiles, le visage légèrement relevé et presque à s'abandonner. Les yeux de Stiles étaient fermés et il ne prit même pas la peine d'entendre le son de la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrait, perdu dans le baiser. Ça ne dérangea pas John. Sa cuisine avait de nouveau ce ressenti chaleureux, comme si elle acceptait de ne plus jamais parler de cette dispute.

"Ahem" dit John en levant un sac de nourriture "Respirez les garçons. Il est l'heure de manger"

Derek s'éloigna à contrecœur et rougit juste assez pour être poli. Stiles avait juste l'air heureux et satisfait. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Derek, ses doigts les tapotant doucement avant de pousser l'autre homme juste assez loin pour qu'il puisse descendre du plan de travail.

L'équilibre que John avait cherché et qui avait été troublé par cette dispute, tout était parti. Ne restait plus qu'une sensation fraîche et propre dans l'air. Il était fier de son fils, pas juste pour avoir résolu cette dispute et pour s'être excusé mais aussi pour avoir choisi d'être avec quelqu'un qui lui donnait de l'équilibre. Derek était prudent là où Stiles était impulsif. Stiles était drôle là où Derek était sérieux. Ils étaient bons l'un pour l'autre.

"Burgers" dit John en déballant l'un des sacs sur la table avant de glisser les burgers à leur place respective "Curly fries, tartes aux pommes"

Il s'asseyèrent et mangèrent et Stiles tint sa langue à propos du cholestérol de son père mais c'est tout. John était toujours content d'entendre ce qui se passait au lycée de Stiles ou au Lacrosse plutôt que de rabâcher sur sa propre journée de travail. John n'arrêtait pas de surprendre les petits regards que les garçons se lançaient par dessus la table de la cuisine, pensant qu'ils étaient pudiques avec cet amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre dans les yeux.

En pensant à Stiles qui grandissait, qui devenait plus vieux, cela donna à John le même sentiment triste et anxieux qu'il soupçonnait que chaque parent ressentait quand leur enfant atteignait la fin de l'adolescence. Mais il avait observé Stiles savourer la victoire de ses bons choix et apprendre de ses mauvais. Il avait regardé Stiles et Scott se lancer des balles de Lacrosse dans le jardin en riant comme des enfants de 12 ans mais en jurant comme des charretiers. Il avait observé les tentatives futiles de Stiles de cacher des petits morceaux d'herbe dans sa chambre que John avait choisi de ne pas trouver. Et maintenant il pouvait regarder Derek trouver aussi son propre équilibre.

Ce n'était pas une bonne soirée, pas exactement. Et peut être que c'était le hamburger bien gras ou le milk-shake au chocolat mais John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les choses auraient pu être bien pire que ça.

* * *

**(1) Indian Pale Ale : bière blonde à fermentation haute d'origine anglaise. Elle est plus forte et plus amère avec un goût d'agrumes et de fruits exotiques.**

**Bah voilà mes loulous c'est terminé. Je sais que certains espéraient une révélation de la relation auprès de Scott mais c'est raté. La fic se concentre plus sur le shérif. Pas trop déçus j'espère ?**

**En attendant vos retours sur ce dernier chapitre je déguste un morceau de chocolat noir à la fleur de sel d'une célèbre marque suisse. Que c'est bon !**

**Je tenais de nouveau à remercier tous les lecteurs, ceux qui commentent ou favoritent mes trads. Ca ne passe pas inaperçu croyez moi, même si je suis bien moins active qu'à mes débuts. J'estime avoir énormément de chance d'avoir une aussi belle communauté et j'espère que tout cela continuera encore longtemps.**

**Je vous retrouve d'ici quelques mois pour de nouvelles trads et sur facebook pour des prochaines nouvelles !**


End file.
